Alana's World Tour: Roanpapur
by JDoug5189
Summary: A vampire is raising an army in Roanapur and the Council of Lords has sent an agent to deal with it, but little does the heir to the Helsing Clan know that Roanapur's Underworld has a very alluring call to the unknowing. Rated M for Blood and Language.
1. Chapter 1

**Alana's World Tour: Roanapur**

**Chapter 1: Darkness approaches**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Lagoon or the concept of Intelligent Devices  
><strong>

The docks in Roanapur, Thailand were quiet but the thugs on the streets were stuck staring out to sea as they witnessed a giant fog bank slowly moving in on the docks before it finally began to dissipate to reveal an expensive yacht that had taken a place nearby the Torpedo Patrol Boat of Lagoon Company. Watching the yacht, the thugs were startled to see a black figure with glowing blue eyes appear on deck through the fog and walk down a gangway onto the docks, the shape revealing itself to be an unearthly beautiful woman with flaming red hair and blue eyes.

The woman, Alana Helsing, wore a pair of white pants with knee high riding boots, a frilly collared and cuffed white blouse, an aristocratic ruby red tail coat worn over her blouse with bushy, shaggy golden epaulettes on the shoulders, white gloves, a pair of Japanese swords on her left hip while she carried giant pistols in shoulder holsters, one pistol white the other black. As she walked down the docks towards the streets, the thugs who watched her noticed the calm yet kind expression on her face as well as the very graceful and elegant way she walked, as if she were a princess or a rich noble, which with the appearance of the yacht she arrived on was any indication, that was exactly what she was.

Walking into the city, Alana began moving through the streets and asking around, she had a job to do and had been ordered to go to the Yellow Flag for further instructions and information, but she hadn't been told where the Yellow Flag was so she began asking around, finding a group of men who looked like they might know where the bar was and asked them "Pardon the intrusion gentlemen, but might I inquire as to the location of the Yellow Flag?" her voice having a distinct nobility to it that entranced them as they told her where the bar was, and began following her at a discreet distance after she thanked them and walked away.

Inside the bar, four people sat at the bar itself.

One seemed like the everyday salary man, wearing a white button-up shirt, tie, black slacks, brown shoes. Of the four, he was the lawyer, negotiator, accountant, and secretary.

The next was a man who appeared to be the oldest, their leader and a former Vietnam vet. He dressed himself in military fatigues, thick boots, cargo pants, black shirt, greenish vest, and sunglasses. He was a tall, muscular man, bald head, dark skin, and always wearing his sunglasses. He seemed more quiet than the others, giving off the impression that he was just as jaded as most people.

The next was a light skinned man who sounded like the group's computer hacker/mechanic. He was dressed in a bright Hawaiian shirt, tan slacks, shoes, and glasses over his eyes. His blond hair tied back in a ponytail, about average height and from America, like the dark skinned man.

The last was a woman who appeared to be the team's muscle. She was dressed in a dark green tank top, a pair of cutoff shorts, thick boots with the strings undone, fingerless black gloves, shoulder holsters with two sidearms tucked under her arms, a tribal tattoo on her right shoulder and her long hair tied up in a pony tail. She seemed to be Chinese-American and was attractive but vicious. A real femme fatale.

After they had sat there for a while the door to the bar opened up and Alana walked in.

"Huh?" Rock, the salary man, gasped when he saw the woman.

"Something wrong, Rock?" Dutch, the dark skinned man, asked.

"That woman." Rock said, pointing to the woman.

"Oh, finally taking an interest in someone I see." Revy, the woman, teased.

"It's not that!" he shot back defensively.

Revy eyed the woman in the fancy clothes. She looked impossibly beautiful. Mesmerizing even. Even from their distance, Revy could tell that the woman could handle herself. She came up and started talking with Bao about something and surprised the group when she said "Sir Bao"

"Sir… Bao?" Revy looked incredulously at Bao and back at the woman as Bao looked out of his element before regaining his composure and saying "Miss Alana, I've been expecting you."

"Yes, I was told that you have information on my target as well as know where I might find an armorer to purchase my ammunition through." Alana responded and turned to Revy before saying "Sir Bao has served my family ever since the Vietnam war, when he was taken in as an operative of Special Operations Hunters, but do forgive me, I have yet to introduce myself. I am Alana Helsing."

"Alana-san! Is that really you?" Rock blurted out in shock and Alana was seen to look him in the eyes before her eyes began to shine in recognition as she said "Rokuro-kun, I am pleased to see you again" then wrapped her arms around him in a chaste hug before breaking it and holding him by the shoulders.

"You two know each other?" Revy asked as she pointed between them and Rock was the first to answer as he said "Yes, we were childhood friends." and looking back at Alana, he couldn't believe the difference. He remembered her as being extremely cute when they were children, and she hadn't disappointed him because now she had grown beautiful enough that Rock noticed a large group of men bust into the bar and march over to the woman.

"Miss!" the lead thug shouted.

"Yes?" Alana responded and Rock noticed her vocal tone was kind and gentle yet aristocratic, with a hint of pride.

"Would you go out with one of us?" the group called as one and Alana was seen to droop her shoulders as she calmly replied "I thank you kindly for asking, but unfortunately I must decline at this time, please forgive me." then she offered to buy them drinks, which all but one accepted as the group sat down at tables and waited for Bao to serve them. The one lone man shook in rage before yelling out "No one turns me down and goes unpunished!" before pulling out a knife and rushing Alana. Before anyone could do anything, Alana merely jerked her left hand, a quick shimmer showing something moving as the guy suddenly stopped, struggling to move as if wrapped up.

As the man stood there, Alana's voice rang out the same as before, but with a hidden menace as she said "I tried to be respectful of how you may have felt, but I guess that I was mistaken in my belief that you would care about a woman's feelings." then she closed her pointer finger and the knife in the man's hands suddenly split into slices as thin wires shimmered, the wires originating from Alana's gloves as she quickly shot forward and decked the man in the face, sending him right back through the doors to land in the street with his nose broken.

After straightening up she looked back at Bao and said "My apologies, I did naught wish to start an altercation in your place of business."

"It's alright, that guy attacked you and you took care of him without destroying my bar, unlike some damned people!" Bao quickly shot out at Revy as Alana turned to Rock and her eyes became unfocused as she went over to him and said "Do you remember, what we used to do?"

"You're hungry, huh? but I guess that's unavoidable, you did just get into a bar fight, and fighting during the day always did make you hungry. But that used to hurt like hell."

"It's fine, I have learned how to minimize my bite force so that it does naught hurt near as much." Alana replied and this caused Revy, Dutch and Benny to look at the two in surprise as Dutch asked "Rock, just what the fuck is she talking about, were you into some pretty freaky shit when you were a kid?"

"No, it's nothing like that, but, it's better if we show you. Alright Alana…" he said as he loosened his tie and exposed the right side of his neck. "…Go ahead." Rock finished as Alana went over to him and put her hands on his chest before very gently breathing on his neck and opening her mouth wide enough for her enlarged fangs to sink into his neck, surprising the pirates as they watched Alana's throat work like she was drinking something for a minute or two then she raised her head, exposing her fangs for a second as she loosed a contented sigh before gently licking Rock's neck and healing the bite marks as she looked up, her face had become flushed and she stumbled backwards due to a lack of muscle coordination and balance.

Revy and Dutch were forced to move aside as Alana stumbled backwards, hit the bar, and slid down till she sat on the floor, looking around in confusion. Bao to come out from behind the bar, looked at Alana one time and called out "Fuck! She's blood drunk."

"Blood drunk, what the hell is that?" Dutch mouthed off and Benny looked at Bao, silently asking for an answer himself as Rock stumbled and went to his knees before falling face down, prompting Alana to stumble as she pulled herself to her boots and try to reach Rock, stumbling and landing face down herself, her head coming to rest by Rock's side as her right hand ended up in the middle of his back.

"Aw damn it, now we have to move those two, can one of you help us with this?" Dutch smarted off as a bunch of the thugs got up from their chairs and assisted Lagoon Company in getting Rock and Alana in Benny's GTO as Bao said "Dutch, I'm gonna leave it to Miss Alana to explain what she is to you, but know this. With her here, Roanapur is gonna turn into a motherfucking bloodbath within the next 24 hours."

"Goddamn, is she really that dangerous?" Dutch asked and Bao replied "Miss Alana herself is nice and contained in what she does, but it's the things she hunts that make things bloody as hell. The Council of Lords wouldn't take too kindly to me spilling the beans about what it is they do when somebody goes rogue. After Miss Alana sobers up, she can tell you more."

"I hear ya Bao, here's hoping things stay nice and peaceful." Benny remarked as they struggled to get Alana in the car, she and what she wore was heavy as hell, then they got Rock in the car and left back to the office.

At the Lagoon Traders Office, Alana had been set on one couch while Rock lay on the other, Revy examining the guns sitting in Alana's holsters as Benny studied her two swords and Revy looked over at the decidedly vampiric styling of the hilt and crossguard and the cigarette in her mouth dropped when she noticed the two blades' appearance and she blurted out "What the fuck?" which brought Rock awake in an instant then when he looked around he laid back down and put his hand on his forehead as Benny said "I hear ya Revy, these two swords appear to be identical in the styling and etchings, Alana must have paid a small fortune to have these made. Look at the blades" then he directed Revy, Rock and Dutch's attentions to the blades.

"These blades have a strange look about them, I won't know for sure unless I study them, but it looks like they are made of pure silver."

"You're half right" Rock said as he laid on the couch before sitting up. "That daishō was especially made for Alana-san's use, the blades are forged of pure silver and titanium. I remember hearing Alana-san's mother talk about them one day, she said that the blades had been blessed by a priest after a sword smith spent weeks forging them as a matched set in the Soshu Kitae style famously used by the sword smith Masamune. If you look carefully, you can see the many elements of Masamune's work in Alana-san's swords." this prompted Dutch, Revy, and Benny to take a close look at the two swords, where they saw rich clear grey lines on the leading edges, lines like lightning streaking across them, and beautiful grey shadows on the front of the blades.

"What kind of woman would have two very expensive swords made for their underage daughter?" Benny asked aloud and they shrugged as they continued examining the two swords. They saw a pattern of kanji symbols on the blade next to the _habaki_ and Rock read them aloud in English "The future exists through one who walks between life and death, neither of the living nor of the dead." and this prompted Dutch to say "Just what the hell does that mean?" and as they looked out the window they saw the sun begin to go down and Rock remarked, "You want to see something strange? Watch Alana-san." and the group looked over at Alana's sleeping form.

It shocked them to watch Alana's red hair begin slowly darkening and turning black as the sun sank lower into the horizon until finally her hair had turned a dark ebon black and Rock remarked "When she opens her eyes, they will be ruby red." and true to his word, Alana chose that moment to awaken and open her eyes, her eyes having turned the exact shade Rock mentioned. As she looked around, Rock was heard to say "Alana-san, how do you feel?" only for her to sit up with a groan and put her left hand to her head as she said "I feel like I had too much to drink."

Alana went to stand up, only to stumble and begin wobbling, causing Rock to quickly move over to try and support her, only for her weight to drop them onto the coffee table when she toppled on top of him, her head ending up next to Rock's as her hand ended up next to Rock's head and she breathed into his ear for a second on accident before she said "Rokuro-kun, I used to wonder what it would be like to experience your taste outside of a meal, but I guess that was naught but a dream." before passing back out, no one noticing an extremely slight blush on Revy's cheeks.

Rock chuckled for a minute before saying "Silly girl, that would only be a dream if you let it." prompting her to say even in her unconscious state "I am naught a girl silly, I'm a Dhamphir." causing Revy to get a look of surprise on her face as she snapped "What the fuck, Rock? Did she just call herself a Dhamphir?" then Dutch and Benny helped Rock get out from under her and laying back on the couch and he replied "Yea. Alana-san is half vampire. Her mother, Caitir-sama, is a powerful vampiress while her father is a human."

"Well ain't this just some crazy bullshit. Next you're gonna tell me that those big ass pistols of hers can't be used by humans." Revy smarted off as Benny went over to the two guns and undid the thongs keeping them in place and when he tried to lift the black pistol he tugged and tugged but was unable to budge the giant weapon and Dutch gave it a try, the dark skinned man managed to get the pistol from the holster but when he tried to lift it like he was aiming it, everyone was shocked that he had to use both hands like he was holding a carbine to keep it steady due to it's length and weight. Revy looked at the gun and read off the words engraved on the side in a cursive script "Let's see here; For Alana Helsing from Hunter Arms Weapon Industrials Inc., Hunters ARMS 13mm auto Anti-monster Combat Pistol "Gospel". What kind of fucking company is this?"

"Alana-san once told me that the Hunters are a secretive paramilitary group operating out of the North American city-state of Argall. They specialize in killing monsters and that company I guess is their in-house weapons manufacturer."

"Monsters? That's bullshit!" Revy yelled with a laugh as Dutch remembered what Bao had said and asked aloud "Just what the hell is a blood drunk?"

"I think a blood drunk is when a vampire drinks a certain type of blood, something about it is like a very potent alcohol. It's like giving Revy the strongest thing Bao has."

"Damn, I wonder how much rum she can drink?" Revy smarted off with an inquisitive expression as she looked over at the tail coat wearing Dhamphir sleeping off a drunk on the couch. Rock looked over and said reflectively "Alana used to not be affected by my blood like that, I wonder what changed?"

"Who knows" Benny said before he continued "I'm no doctor but I think that when you were kids, there were no hormones affecting either of you, thus when she fed off you there wasn't anything there to affect her. But since you two are adults now, the changes to your bodies might have caused you to change in such a way to affect her like that. But that is just conjecture."

"Yea, well what ever the hell it is, it makes sense Benny boy. Rock, get a blanket or something, we don't need her to catch a damn cold in my office. If she can even catch one, I just don't know." Dutch remarked as the phone rang and Dutch answered it "Lagoon Company, Dutch here."

As Dutch talked on the phone, Rock went into another room and brought out a blanket and set it over Alana's sleeping form after managing to get her other pistol from it's holster with Revy's help, finding that it bore the same to and from inscription as well as finding out it's name, the Hunters ARMS .454 Velsignet Vind Auto. Looking back at the Gospel and examining the Velsignet Vind, Rock and Revy both could see that the two pistols resembled enlarged Colt 1911s, but Revy had only to glance at them to see that they were top notch firearms, but she didn't wanna try her luck with the Gospel, not after seeing Dutch have to lug it around like a rifle just to keep it steady and for the fact she had trouble just lifting the damn gun, if she had to guess she'd say that the fucking thing weighed as much as a heavy machine gun.

Leaving Alana's side, Rock wasn't expecting her to subconsciously reach out and pull him down on top of her, then release a sigh of contentment before drifting into deep sleep as her arms gently encircled him and causing Revy to release a second unnoticed blush. Looking at the sleeping Dhamphir, Benny had noticed she stood about even with Revy for height even with her boots. Looking at the two after getting off the phone, Dutch remarked "Yea, something tells me that this city is in for one hell of a tough time."


	2. Chapter 2

**Alana's World Tour: Roanapur**

**Chapter 2: Operations Commence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Lagoon or the concept of Intelligent Devices  
><strong>

**From here I'm going to start describing the Hunters ARMS weapons being used as they are first used in an 'Arsenal' section. (This will also serve to introduce additional characters by name before their official entry in the tale.)**

_Flashback_

"_Miss Helsing" an authoritative yet warm voice called and Alana looked to the man sitting on the throne above the Council of Lords before walking over to in front of the throne and took a quick glance to his right to see his wife, her crown unmistakable as Alana in her true form went down on one knee out of respect. "Yes, your majesty." she said with her head lowered and looked up when bidden, meeting the gaze of the King of Vampires._

_Alana's features were sharper and more predatory as she wore a cuirass and sash with Chinese influences while her pauldrons and bracers bore a decidedly Japanese influence. The kimono she wore was mostly black with a red chrysanthemum flower crest at the collar and sleeves while she wore a frilly blouse under her kimono. Covering her legs were Sashinuki Hakama while she wore slightly heeled, pointed ankle high boots, also reminiscent of a Chinese influence. The left side of her collar bore the crest of the Helsing Clan while she still wore her daishō on her waist._

"_You sent for me, your majesty?" Alana said as she remained knelt down on one knee out of respect. No vampire or Dhamphir in their right mind would dare show ill respect towards the King, especially in the Council of Lords chambers with the entire council present. Greater Lords from all over the World were gathered into one room to discuss events of great import, and very seldom was someone from one of those great clans but not a Lord themselves ever requested to appear unless it was a situation that required immediate action. Unless of course, you were one of the 13 Masters, the personal bodyguards of the King and Queen, which Alana felt herself blessed to be counted amongst their number as the youngest member. Nine pairs of crimson eyes in the shadows revealed the presence of most of her colleagues while the other three had to be out on missions._

_Looking at the King, she found herself captivated by the unearthly beauty he possessed in his hawk-like gaze as his long, ebony black hair fell down his back like a flowing river to meet the many elements of his combat attire, which bore elements from every Middle Eastern culture and gave him the appearance of an almighty King as he wore a full beard. His wife was similarly attired, but she embodied the feminine image yet with the same unearthly beauty and hawk-like predator's gaze. Alana found herself unable to tear her awed gaze from the two until a cough from behind her brought the council to her attention and she lowered her head again._

_The Council looked on at Alana, Vampire Lords from North, Central and South Americas, Eastern and Western Europe, the Middle and Far Easts, North Central and Southern Africa, Australia, North Asia, and India. The Vampire Lord from North America especially looked on in amusement, her features bearing great resemblance to Alana's and bore a mother's concern; Caitir Helsing._

"_Rise, heir to the Helsing Clan." the King bid and Alana was quick to comply, yet slow enough to not seem eager to curry favor. "We have need of your talents, my child." the King began again and he continued "We have received news that a Vampire entrusted to keep an eye on Roanapur has gone rogue and is building an army in an attempt to force the Council to grant him membership. We would like for you to go to Roanapur and eliminate this vampire and all those who willingly follow him. You leave as soon as possible with your seal in place. Understand?"_

"_Yes, Your majesty, who is my onsite contact?" Alana replied and the King smiled, exposing his fangs and inwardly startling her for a few moments. His fangs were huge! "Your contact in Roanapur is a man known to your Grandfather as Sir Bao, he owns and operates a Bar called the Yellow Flag. He will provide you with information on where to locate your targets and where you can receive resupply."_

"_Understood. By your leave Your Majesty, may all who betray the Crown find themselves burned to ashes." Alana replied as she was dismissed and left the room, her mother smiling at her._

_Flashback end_

Alana woke up the morning after arriving in Roanapur, her hair having already returned to being red, and looking around, quickly becoming embarrassed when she found Rock sleeping on top of her and she found Revy on the other couch sound asleep, the Velsignet Vind and the Gospel sitting on the coffee table. Moving her arms, she gently shook Rock awake and apologized for forcing him to lay with her, trying to keep her voice down to prevent Revy from overhearing her.

Once Rock was awake, Alana stood up and found herself completely dressed save her swords and pistols. She then picked up the two pistols and went about stripping them down to the frames, neatly placing the parts on the table. She went about delicately wiping down the frame rails of any unburnt powder and shavings from constant cycling of the slides. After she finished cleaning the two pistols she carefully put them back together, seemingly oblivious to Revy's careful observations until Alana picked up the reassembled Gospel with one hand without difficulty and looked down the sights, the gun not moving as Revy sat up with a start saying "What the fuck? How can you lift that damn thing that easy?"

Rock looked back at her and laughed before he said "Remember when Alana-san said she was a Dhamphir? That means she has the strength of a true vampire." Revy getting a confused look on her face despite understanding the logic of the statement. "Yea, whatever. She knows how to take care of her pistols, that's for sure." was the last thing Revy said as Alana holstered her pistols and picked up her swords from the coffee table, drawing them and setting to work inspecting them. After inspecting them she took a bottle of choji oil out of one of her coat pockets and used that to carefully and meticulously oil the blades before powdering and polishing them. Once she was finished she returned them to their sheaths.

After that was finished she knew it would be better to dress more lightly so she slid her shoulder holsters off and gently set them on the table before undoing the buttons for her tail coat, taking it off and exposing the matching waistcoat and arm garters, as well as a stranger sight; a necklace with a strange ruby red gem, the inactive form of her Intelligent Device, Elegantes Herz, before she set the coat gently on a chair in the room then took the garters and waistcoat off, leaving her in just her blouse, pants, gloves, and riding boots before she put her shoulder holsters back on and rolled her sleeves up. After she was finished with that she threaded her swords through her belt so that they rode on her hip once more.

Revy and Rock had just sat there as they watched her seemingly get ready for battle, Dutch and Benny choosing that moment to walk into the room. "Good morning, Gentlemen." Alana replied after she turned to face them and the two merely returned the greeting, the feeling of restrained power was unnerving.

"So what was that phone call last night about Boss man?" Revy started and Dutch was glad for it as he said "That was Balalaika, we got a job to do, at noon today. Only thing is Two-Hands, you don't shoot anybody or start trouble and we get paid triple."

"That's Bullshit! What the fuck do we have to do?" Revy snapped and Alana instantly realized how volatile Revy could get as she said "It would seem that things require further explanation."

"You're right about that Miss Helsing." Benny interjected and received a kind smile from Alana in exchange as Dutch continued. "The job takes place roughly 20 miles off the coast, near international waters. What makes this a problem is if the buyer decides to pull a fast one, since Revy can't come with us."

"I see. Does she have a bad history with them?" Alana asked and Dutch frowned a bit as he said "Yea, she's killed more than a few of 'em."

"Well the fuckers shouldn't have been feeling me up!" Revy snapped and inwardly Alana agreed with her as she said "I see... well if I can be of assistance, I would be glad to help you."

"Sounds like a plan to me, but isn't that blouse a little too flashy?" Benny remarked and Alana knew what he meant as she asked Revy to show her where some extra clothes were, returning a little while later wearing a short-sleeved black shirt tucked into and contrasting her white pants and gloves, Elegantes Herz standing out due to the jewel. "This will do nicely." she commented as she awaited Dutch's order to move out, though instead Dutch said "Bao told us last night you could explain things to us, but Rock already filled us in well enough aside from why you're here."

"Yes, I agree that answers are in order." Alana replied before saying "I was sent here under direct orders from the King himself to find and eliminate a rogue vampire who is building an army with the intentions of forcing the Council of Lords to accept him as one of them. I was to meet with Sir Bao in order to gain further information regarding my targets and a place to acquire ammunition for my firearms."

"I understand that much. If you want ammo, the Rip-off Church might be the place to go, if you can deal with their prices. Vampires roaming the streets, I don't know anything about it, you are gonna have to talk to Bao about that one."

Eventually they boarded the Black Lagoon, plus cargo, and headed out to open water. While Dutch piloted the old PT Boat to their destination, Revy, who had insisted on coming along, talked with Alana.

"So you two are childhood friends?" Revy asked the Dhamphir.

"Yes. We met when we were both mere children." Alana replied.

"That's pretty cute, you guys meeting back up again after so long."

Alana couldn't help but laugh demurely before she said "I agree, but I can see the times have changed him for the darker. Roanapur has changed him, he's naught the same innocent young man I once knew, just as I am naught the same innocent heiress he once knew."

"Yea? How's that work?"

"I have fed on and killed humans, my fellow vampires, even other monsters and have developed a taste for certain ones. I can't stand Orc by the way, tastes like leather and pork." Alana replied and Revy burst out in loud laughter as she said "Oh that's rich! that's the funniest thing I've heard you say!" then she continued laughing, joined by Alana once the humor of the statement struck her, though she kept her laughter demure.

Within a few minutes, the group was slowly coming upon the rendezvous point.

"Revy, we're coming up on the meeting site. Stay below until this deal is done." Dutch said to the woman.

"This is still bullshit!" Revy snapped.

"Hey, you're not even supposed to be here. So don't complain. If all goes well we'll simply do the deal and leave."

"Grrrr, fine!" the woman growled as she started to go down into the lower decks. "But if they start shooting, I'm coming out."

"I get the feeling that this runs deep." Alana said as the woman disappeared down below.

"She's killed more than a few of them on more than one occasion." Benny remarked.

"I see. That much seems quite obvious." the Dhamphir replied.

Benny stayed in the cabin while Dutch, Rock, and Alana pulled up alongside the large Yacht, easily twice the size of their own boat.

"So… do we agree with the price?" the lead member of the gang asked as his man opened the silver briefcase to reveal more than a hundred bricks of money.

"Do you agree with the cargo?" Dutch asked as Alana opened up one of the crates to reveal the merchandise inside.

"Yes, we do." he said. He looked around the boat and saw nothing. "Didn't bring Two Hands with you I see."

"That was part of the deal, wasn't it?" Dutch asked.

"Of course. But it makes it easier," he started to say, as he and his men pulled out their guns. "To keep our money, and the cargo, and hurt Two Hands by killing her people!"

"Why you son of a…" Dutch hissed at the man.

"Hey, she killed more than a dozen of our men! You don't think that we'd take the opportunity to get even with that bitch for that?" he said to Dutch. "Kill them!" he shouted to his men,

"I think not." Alana said, gripping the lid of the crate and hurling it at the armed men on the upper tier.

The lid flew like a Frisbee, slamming into several of the gunmen and knocking them down as Alana followed it up. The other men tried to shoot her as she leapt from the Black Lagoon onto their yacht, kicking two men and catching one by the scruff of his neck as she pulled him to her, her eyes flashing red for a moment as she bit down on his jugular, the man's scream of pain loudly echoing out and unnerving the hell out of the men that witnessed it as Alana drained him dry then pulled out the Velsignet Vind and put a bullet through his brain before continuing her attack.

After breaking through their own shock at the sound of the scream, and while the gang were busy with the Dhamphir who had made a meal out of one of them, Dutch and Rock set about securing the cargo. At the same time, Benny was trying to keep Revy below decks.

"What the fuck is going on?" Revy asked, her guns in her hands but her face had paled after hearing that pain-filled scream.

"Alana fed off one of them and is kicking ass." Benny said to the woman, his own face pale.

Revy looked out of the window as Alana was now on the upper tier of the yacht, kicking a thug off the boat and into the water. Three more men tried to overwhelm her, only to have her quickly punch and kick them, sending them flying into the air. She leapt down onto the lower tier and threw a roundhouse kick that took down two more men.

"Huh, she's really good." Revy admitted as her face regained its color and she holstered her guns.

"I'd say she's as good with her fists and feet as you are with a gun." Benny said as his face regained color and he watched the fight alongside Revy.

The last three men pulled their guns and started shooting at Alana as she charged towards them, only to have the Dhamphir slide effortlessly in between the bullets, moving with inhuman quickness until she was up close and personal with them, sharply uppercutting one of them, chopping the second in the throat to drop him down, and high kicking the last one to send him overboard and into the water.

The fighting was over and all the members of the gang were either unconscious or completely drained of blood.

"Alright! Nice work, Alana." Dutch said to the Dhamphir.

"Yea, now let's get their money and sink this fucker!" Revy said with a sadistic smirk.

"I have a much more profitable idea in mind." Alana replied.

Within a few moments Alana had loaded all the unconscious gang members into the yacht's rubber raft and set it adrift, minus the group's guns, ID's, knives, even their cigarettes, as well as dropped the corpse of her meal into the ocean.

Dutch piloted _Black Lagoon_ back to Roanapur with Benny and Alana piloting the yacht behind him.

"Just how much do you know about Alana's fighting style and capabilities?" Revy asked Rock once the two boats were under way.

"I don't know precisely what styles Alana-san has studied, but I remember her saying that her grandfather, Mihangel M. Argall, taught her how to shoot, and I would assume that, seeing how far reaching Caitir-sama's authority is, Alana studying and mastering every martial art used in North America isn't too far of a stretch. She wouldn't have to leave her hometown to learn how to defend herself as the city-state of Argall is constantly beset with dozens of street fights on a daily basis, and the worst part is, they're televised with paramedics and police right there."

"Fuck yea, sounds like my kinda place."

Once the group had returned to Roanapur, they went directly to the Bougainvillea Trading Company to talk to Balalaika of Hotel Moscow.

"So… how was your trip?" Balalaika asked as the group sat down in her office.

"Eventful." Dutch replied

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Those bastards tried to double-cross us." Revy groaned as she poured herself a drink from the Russian woman's small bar.

"I see. The cargo?" the blonde Russian asked.

"Right over there." Dutch replied, pointing to the crates that Alana had brought in for them and set in the corner of her office.

"And we got their money too." Benny said as Rock set the case down on the coffee table in the middle of the office, opening it up to reveal the money.

Balalaika smiled. "Excellent. So we lose nothing in this. You keep their money and Hotel Moscow keeps the merchandise, and your payment."

"Huh? Now wait a minute!" Revy snapped.

"Revy…" Rock began, trying to prevent a potential fight.

"No! Those bastards tried to double-cross us! Why should we get stiffed with the bill!"

"Because the money we took from them is the same price Balalaika was going to pay us." Rock answered.

"Oh, really?" Revy asked in mild shock.

"Yeah, but those jerks won't be trying to do business with us again anytime soon." Benny added.

"Serves them right." Balalaika said with a shrug.

"So… does that mean we can keep the boat too?" Revy asked.

"Boat? What boat?" the Russian asked.

**Arsenal**

_Monomolecular wires_ – One of Alana's weapons are a set of very long monomolecular razor wires embedded in her gloves that she inherited from Sir Gunther Hardy and controls like extensions of her own body. The wires are sharp enough to cut through steel and concrete with ease though she can use them to bind and restraint targets without harming them or control them like puppets, form mesh shields to block bullets, and stopping high falls.

_Hunters ARMS .454 Velsignet Vind Auto_ - At 39cm long, The Velsignet Vind's size makes it too heavy and unwieldy for a human to use, yet it is a perfect match for Alana. It fires custom made explosive .454 Casull rounds, with the steel bullets bearing a core made from melted blessed silver.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alana's World Tour: Roanapur**

**Chapter 3: Enter Shenhua, the knife wielding assassin**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Lagoon or the concept of Intelligent Devices  
><strong>

Dutch explained what happened to Balalaika about the yacht and informed her it was sitting at the dock next to the Black Lagoon, when Alana interjected and said that it was also next to her own yacht.

"Hmm" the Russian woman mused. "I'm impressed. I would have expected Two Hands to sink it."

"She would have, but Alana thought it would be a waste of a good boat."

"We'll discuss who gets the boat later. Right now, Mr. Chang wants to speak with you. Said it was pretty urgent."

"Mr. Chang?" Alana asked the hacker.

"Leader of the Triads here in Roanapur." Benny answered.

"Yes. He wants you to do a job for him." Balalaika said.

"What's the pay?" Dutch asked.

"100,000. American."

"Up-front, or all totaled?" Revy asked.

"Up front." she said. "Twice that once the job is complete."

"Cool." Revy said as she downed the cognac.

With the major business aside, Balalaika turned her attention to the young woman who had come in with them and spoken only once during the talks.

"Who's the woman?" she asked.

"She's a childhood friend of mine." Rock replied.

"Really?" she asked. "What's her name?"

"Alana Helsing."

"So she's the one we're talking about. But her name sounds so familiar, where have I heard it from before?"

"She is the heiress to the Helsing Clan." Dutch said, somewhat quickly.

Balalaika had to restrain her eyes from going wide at that news though she said "Alright then, that explains that. The Helsing Clan rose to power over 20 years ago in North America, something about vampires, just a load of bullshit if you ask me. Does she have any special skills?"

"She's a martial arts expert with additional training in firearms."

"Really? Any good?"

The group looked at each other, as if trying not to laugh.

"Test her." Dutch remarked.

Balalaika silently motioned for three of her men to move on the woman. Rock only had a second to make the same motion towards his childhood friend, before all hell broke loose. The three men, all highly skilled, fully trained soldiers who had been trained by Balalaika for years, lunged at the woman in an attempt to take her down.

Alana merely flexed the fingers on her right hand, a quick shimmer revealing her wires as they shot around one man and he suddenly attacked his two compatriots. "What the hell is going on?" one of them said in surprise as the two guys turned on their comrade in an attempt to put him down without killing him. Rock looked at Alana and he noticed her fingers moving in a way like that of a puppet master but extremely quickly, every little movement of her fingers controlling the soldier that her wires had wrapped around as he was forced to fight his comrades, ducking, dodging, weaving, attacking and countering, until finally the two men collapsed and the lone one that remained standing dropped like a brick as Alana used her wires one last time before they came undone and returned to her gloves.

Balalaika just stared in shock as her men fell unconscious to the ground. She turned to the Lagoon couriers and raised an eyebrow.

"How the hell can you afford her?" she asked.

"She's my childhood friend." Rock replied.

_And here I thought Rock couldn't get any more useful._ She thought as she looked at her men. _And I guess I'll have to cut out the red meat for them._

Of course Balalaika had no way of knowing that Alana's wires were the catalyst to take control of that man's mind so as to control his body as if it were her own to take those tough men down. The regular street fighters in Argall would have been able to hold their own against the men, but that was because Argall street fighters at one point or another spent weeks at a time in one fight after another. That in and of itself made strength, skill, and discipline a necessity, especially with vampires and werewolves regularly competing alongside humans.

The group went to see Bai Ji-shin Chang of the Triads, more commonly referred to as Mr. Chang, although teased by Balalaika with the name "Babe", at his place of business.

While the group was having lunch, Alana took notice of the very attractive Taiwanese knife fighter who stood just behind Mr. Chang. She looked like either a bodyguard or assistant, but she got the feeling that there was a lot more to the knife fighter than met the eye.

Alana took short glances at the woman. She was taller than Revy, with a curvacious, slender build and long legs. She was dressed in an ankle-length reddish-purple cheongsam, cut high over the thighs which had a pair of high leg-straps on them with small knives hooked to them. She wore a loose long-sleeved white jacket with gold trim and red slippers on her feet. Her hair was long with a greenish tint to it, stretching down her back in a long ponytail, with part of her hair draped over the right side of her face. Her features were rather sharp, her makeup applied perfectly over her slim, delicate-looking bone structure, her eyes were a dark green, and held an aura of fierceness in them.

Shenhua stared at the woman in return. She was equal in height to Revy, but seemed younger. She was dressed simple: black t-shirt, shoulder holsters carrying two massive pistols, white gloves, white pants, ruby red belt with a katana and wakizashi at her waist, and black riding boots that went to just below her knees. Her arms were slim but toned, revealing she had considerable strength. Her features were beautiful and graceful to such an extent that Shenhua felt she couldn't be human, as though she had never been in a fight in her life. But her blue eyes, if one looked deep enough, held the spirit of a noble warrior. That told her that she had been in more than her share of fights.

There was an unspoken message that passed between them, as if they were telepathically saying 'hello' to each other, though in Alana's case, that was true.

Rock seemed to be the only one to notice the pair's eyes locking with each other on occasion. He actually smiled at seeing that Alana had interest in making an additional friend and ally in Shenhua.

"So what is the job, sir" Revy asked the Triad leader.

"It's a rescue mission." Mr. Chang replied.

Revy and the others looked at each other, naturally confused.

"A rescue mission?" Rock asked.

"Yes."

"You want us to rescue someone?" Dutch asked.

"Yes." Mr. Chang replied.

Alana knew what this was leading up to so she entered the conversation. "What seems to be the problem?"

"This." Mr. Chang said as he pulled a picture of an adolescent girl out of his pocket and placed it on the table. "Several weeks ago, the daughter of a Triad boss from Hong Kong was kidnapped by rogue agents. They are holding her for ransom here in Roanapur."

"And you have no intention of paying." Revy said as Rock looked at the picture.

"We can pay, but we won't. Because of who is involved." Mr. Chang replied.

"What do you mean?" Rock asked.

"The leader of this group is one of my former Lieutenants. I trained him." Mr. Chang answered, then shivered when he felt a massive increase in dark power coming from Alana as her hair began to pulse from red to black and her eyes from blue to ruby red. The air around her was starting to darken as well, casting her eyes in a very unsettling veil of shadow as they began to glow. Luckily Rock was able to keep his cool as he asked "What's his name?"

"Gang" he said after he calmed down.

"How good is he?" Revy asked.

"If he's kept up his practice, he is in equal skill to you, Revy." Chang replied.

"I see." Revy replied.

Alana looked at the female gunfighter, and actually found her shaken. She didn't wonder why, Revy had a very distinct desire to keep on living, regardless of how she came off as not caring to those who knew her.

"The Hong Kong leader wants his daughter back without a mark. Alive and breathing. I need you all to be at your best on this. Understood?"

"Of course." Rock replied. "Where is the girl being held?"

"Shenhua knows where. You will be working for her for this." Chang said.

"Alright then, let's get going." Rock said. Alana had no complaints, she was simply awaiting the chance to show the traitors the traditional punishment for such an effrontery.

Locating the hideout wasn't as easy as the group intended. Mostly because it was right in plain view of everything. A small warehouse on the East side of the city. Alana had to inwardly praise the ingenuity Gang possessed, as the most unexpected place to hide was in plain sight.

"Well this is cute." Dutch quipped.

"How many entrances and exits?" Revy asked.

"Two" Shenhua replied. "One in back, one up top. Back window."

"Alright. Alana, you take the upstairs entrance. She might be upstairs. The rest of us will go in the front." Revy remarked.

"No" Shenhua replied.

"What?" the gunfighter asked.

"Shenhua go with Alana." the knife fighter said, Alana nodding her approval.

"Fine." Revy huffed.

The pair went up to the second floor landing and slipped into the window not finding any guards.

"What wrong?" Shenhua asked when she noticed Alana's pausing, barely noticing the shimmer as the wires in Alana's right glove shot out.

"Something is naught right."

"What?"

"It was too easy to gain entry."

Suddenly, a group of five men emerged from the shadows and behind boxes, looking as if they were struggling against something just as a shimmer revealed Alana's wires wrapped around them.

"Thought so." Alana remarked. "As much as I would like to make these traitorous wastes of flesh suffer for their sins. We are stressed for time and stealth. So I will make this silent." Alana finished as she mind controlled the five into slitting their own throats.

Shenhua was dumbfounded as she watched the Chi in Alana's wires, the woman was controlling five men like extensions of her own body and forcing them to commit suicide. Just as Shenhua came to her senses she felt something just out of sight as Alana stood back straight and her wires vanished.

Alana had just returned to a standing posture and turned around to Shenhua as the woman pulled one of her Khukuri knives and threw it at her. Alana dodged the blade, but followed its path to a sixth man who was hiding behind the crates.

"Thank you" she said.

"Welcome." Shenhua replied. "You strong."

"Why thank you." she said, looking back at the man with the blade sticking out of his forehead. "You're good."

(Downstairs)

What's going on up there?" Gang asked, slamming his clip into his modified Desert Eagles.

"Maybe the boys are training against each other?" one of the men asked.

"Or maybe we have…" Gang began till he heard the sound of a crash. "intruders!"

(Upstairs)

"Oops, maybe I charged too forcefully." Alana said as she quickly drained a man of blood and then punched his head with enough force to scramble his brains.

"Shenhua think you correct." Shenhua quipped nervously.

"Could be." Alana said.

"GET THEM!" one of the men shouted.

Quick as lightning, the men charged towards the pair like a stampede. Alana quickly grabbed Shenhua's wrists and spun her around, hurling her into the air and over the men. Shenhua quickly picked up on her plan as she flew through the air, and pulled her Khukuri knives from behind her body. The spinning action of the woman caused her knives to slash and strike at the men, who passed underneath her. She killed two men before landing on the other side of them as Alana lowered into a drawing stance.

The thugs, still believing that they had the advantage, thought little of the loss of two of their numbers, and attacked the pair. Half charged Alana, while the other half charged Shenhua.

Shenhua gripped her knives as she leapt towards them, moving to and fro like a dancer, spinning and dodging their attacks, as she quickly retaliated with her own. Alana had drawn her blades with her Katana in her right hand and her wakizashi in her left, and charged forward, her attacks with a graceful skill and precision that she moved like a dancer herself. Their blades dug deep into the enemies' bodies: their necks, their arms, their legs, their chests. To anyone that saw the two, they would have been amazed at how skilled they were at cutting people up, while not getting any blood upon themselves.

It took less than a minute for them to slice the thugs up like pieces of meat, each one that Shenhua took out falling around her as if she had planned it that way from the start. The first two fell when she had flown over them, the last fell one-by-one to her Khukuri knives. The first was slashed across his neck, the second was impaled in his forehead, the third to a chest strike, and the fourth to a stomach stab.

Alana had charged forward, using both her blades like a whirlwind, slashing the men one by one or two by two through the neck and severing their necks right where they met their collars right between vertebra, or just outright slicing them in two from one shoulder to the opposite hip or right through their waists. The wind coming from the two grooves on Alana's blades as well as the cutting edges made whistling sounds audible from a couple of feet away, Six whistles for perfectly angled cuts from two high quality swords.

The pair froze as they looked at each other's handiwork. Alana looked at the dead men Shenhua was responsible for and Shenhua did the same for the men Alana was responsible for, but then she was shocked to see Alana walk over into the pooling blood as it was quickly absorbed through Alana's boots, leaving the men drained completely. As Shenhua continued contemplating what kind of creature Alana was, a series of heavy shots rang out from downstairs.

"Two-Hands." Shenhua said.

Quickly the pair raced downstairs, coming off the steps to find Revy and a man wearing a black trench coat and shades shooting it out with each other.

"Alana look!" Shenhua said as she tapped Alana on the shoulder, causing her to look over and notice a young girl about 10 or 11 years old, tied to a chair, and being used as a shield by the man shooting at Revy. Luckily Revy was missing.

Without thinking, Alana moved towards the pair, spinning through the air and landing on the back of the chair, straddling it like a pommel horse and swinging her legs around quickly, striking the man in the head, knocking him back towards a group of medium-sized crates. Alana landed next to the girl, grabbed her chair, and vanished into a shadow on the floor, taking the girl with her and reappearing where Shenhua was waiting for her.

Gang shook the shock out of his head as he gripped his guns and prepared to retrieve the kidnapped girl, only to see Revy leap over the crates he had been knocked around, guns blazing.

**Arsenal**

_Alana's daishō_ – A paired katana and wakizashi carried by Alana, these blades were made at the order of the Vampire Lord of Japan as a gesture of good will towards the North American Vampire Lord, Lady Caitir Helsing. Featuring blessed silver and titanium blades, these intricately engraved blades have unequaled cutting force against the undead and are equally deadly against humans or other foes, such as Werewolves for example.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alana's World Tour: Roanapur**

**Chapter 4: What? I'm a Fledgeling?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Lagoon or the concept of Intelligent Devices  
><strong>

Rock gently knocked on Revy's door, it had been an hour since Alana entered the room alongside Revy insisting on taking care of her injuries and Rock was worried something had happened between them. After knocking he opened the door and found Revy seemingly out like a light with her back to the door, which was strange and caused Rock to venture closer.

Stepping closer, Rock noticed spots on Revy's skin that were wet and where she'd been shot during the gun battle, he also noticed a spot on the left side of Revy's neck, right on top of the jugular vein. Putting one knee on the bed, Rock went to wake her up only to find her laying there with her eyes wide open and her cheeks flushed red, something he'd hardly ever seen before.

"Revy, hey, what's going on? Where's Alana-san?" Rock asked and regretted it immediately as Revy looked at him and her faced turned even redder before she turned over and kicked him off the bed before sitting up and when he yelled up "What the hell did ya do that for?" she snapped "Rock, shut up! Alana said something before she left and it's fucking with me, okay?"

"You wanna talk about it?"

"What? Ah fuck. Fine, just don't tell anybody about this, alright?"

"Yea, I won't tell anyone about it"

"Here's what happened"

_Flashback start_

_Revy, try as she might, couldn't stop Alana from dragging her into her bedroom so she sat down on her bed and snapped "What the fuck, Alana? Why'd you stop me like that?" Alana smiled warmly before sitting down next to her and gently picking up her arm and gingerly tracing her fingers across a gunshot wound before looking a little saddened. "Please, forgive me, for this morning." Alana said softly and Revy's face turned red and this time she was unable to hide it from view._

"_You know I am telepathic, right?" Alana said before softly running her tongue along Revy's arm around the gunshot and then over it, cleaning the wound of blood as well as healing it as a shiver ran through Revy's arm as she replied "Yea, what about it?" and Alana looked up and removed her tongue from Revy's arm as she said "When I was intoxicated, I forced Rokuro-kun to lay with me right in front of you, and only once I heard your thoughts about him did I understand. I'm sorry if it seemed like I was trying to take him from you. It was a sense of nostalgia I had naught realized I missed. Rokuro-kun was my first after all."_

_Revy's face turned red as a beet from Alana's statement, which prevented her from resisting when Alana gently pushed her down on the bed and began licking around a wound on her side, the feel of Alana's tongue and the relaxing sensations it invoked as it stroked it's way across her skin caused Revy to keep from fighting back as Alana went to each wound and cleaned around it before healing it. After she was finished she said "That was rather ill-advised, to just charge at a man carrying twin pistols like that."_

"_Yea? Well going into shadows to travel is pretty damn freaky to somebody like me. So what are you going to do with the twin Desert Eagles the guy had?"_

"_I am naught sure. Mr. Chang had refused to take them after I offered them to him, so for now I guess I shall keep them with me until I can send them to Argall so that my uncle Gunther can encase them for me."_

"_Yea, that sounds like a plan. I wonder why he didn't take care of that Gang guy himself. I mean, Mr. Chang is better than me, and he did train that guy"_

"_I believe that is the reason why he did naught take care of this himself. Gang could have been like a son to him. And you couldn't…"_

"_Yeah, yeah. I get what you're saying. He couldn't kill his own son, so… he asked us to do it." Revy remarked and Alana nodded warmly before Revy said "So what are you going to do now?"_

"_I will talk with Sir Bao about what I need to know. That is my mission here after all. Now then… "Alana began and to Revy's shock she saw Alana's mouth open as she leaned over to Revy's neck and very gently sink her fangs into Revy's neck, a very slight pain in her neck marking the entry as Alana drank just enough to knock her out for a short period then healed the bite before shutting the light off with telekinesis and disappearing into the shadows._

_Flashback end_

"I see. Before you start Revy no I didn't have sex with Alana-san at any time, we were just kids." Rock said to her and she chuckled before saying "Riiight, whatever Rocky baby." then Rock continued saying "she was most likely referring to the fact that before me she had only drank from blood transfusion bags. I was her first live meal. I'm guessing I was her first intoxication partner, with the way she reacted to getting drunk."

"Yeah, that makes sense." Revy remarked and Rock looked out her window as he said softly "I just hope she stays out of trouble."

(Yellow Flag)

"Two Bloody Mary's, one Sex on the Beach, and one Vodka. Straight up." Bao said.

"Two BM's, one SOTB, and one Vodka, straight up. Coming up." Alana said as she pulled the bottles from underneath the bar and started pouring the drinks.

Bao smiled but uneasily as he thought about how his boss' **granddaughter** of all things, had decided to help him when business picked up enough to swamp him, causing him to ask her to wait until the crowds left for her briefing. He wasn't surprised with her dexterity as she poured the drinks with no spillage.

The evening was going along well now. There had been a steady crowd of people, no fights, no shooting, and his help was doing an excellent job on her first night helping him. However, that didn't last long as a familiar looking woman entered the bar.

'_Oh shit! Shenhua!'_ Bao gasped when he recognized the Taiwanese knife-wielder. To his surprise she walked over to the bar then sat down and ordered a drink.

Alana nodded with a warm smile and poured her one.

'_Huh. Wonder what that is about?'_ Bao asked as he poured another pitcher of beer for another table. '_Shenhua normally doesn't come in here, unless there's trouble.'_

Just then, trouble walked in the door.

The entire bar, except Alana, froze when they saw a tall woman dressed in a maid's outfit, thin-rimmed glasses, and with a suitcase in one hand and a parasol in the other, walk into the bar and take a seat at a table at the back. Alana immediately recognizing the folding stock for a SPAS-12 combat shotgun in the shape of the parasol's handle.

"Miss Alana" Bao said softly.

"Yes, sir?" Alana asked

"Take Table 8"

"Yes, sir."

It was Table '8', however, that the shotgun disguised as a parasol-wielding maid sat at.

Alana, knowing at a glance from reading surface emotions felt as if the woman in the maid outfit was far more dangerous than she seemed, made her way over to it, a pad and pencil in hand.

"Good evening. My name is Alana. Can I take your order?" Alana asked with a pleasant, welcoming smile.

Roberta looked up at Alana and raised an eyebrow.

"You must be new here." she said.

"Yes, I am." she replied.

"Coffee. Black. Two Sugars."

"Anything else?"

"No."

"Be right back." she said with a small nod.

As Alana walked away, Roberta wondered why she felt something 'off' about the young waitress. She wasn't afraid of her, which only meant that she didn't know who she was.

Suddenly the door exploded open and a group of five men entered the bar, knives and guns in their hands, and scanned the bar, looking for someone. Their eyes trained on Roberta sitting at the back and moved towards her.

However, Alana was halfway to her table with her coffee and had noticed the men heading to the same table as her using her peripheral vision.

"May I help you, gentlemen?" Alana asked.

"Get The Fuck Out Of Our Way, Or We'll Rip Your Intestines Out!" the lead man said.

"As enticing as the offer sounds, I must ask that you take a seat and I will be with you in a moment."

"Move it bitch!" the man yelled, swinging at Alana, only to have his underlings suddenly bum rush him as shimmers revealed Alana's wires wrapped around them. "What?"

"Sir I now must insist that you leave, you are disrupting a place of business." Alana said, controlling his men with her wires, not even spilling the cup of coffee.

"Get the fuck off me!" the man shouted as he bodily hauled his men off of himself and Alana retracted her wires. "As asking politely does naught get the message across, we shall do this your way. Are you prepared?" Alana asked as she quickly righted her hand before tossing the cup of coffee into the air.

The patrons of the bar were speechless as they, and the thugs watched the cup fly up, forgetting to watch the weapon-laden waitress as she shot forward, spinning her leg, sweeping it in order to knock one man off his feet before springing up and kicking a second man away before flipping herself into the air, kicking and punching down two more men, leaving the leader of the group by himself as Alana came forward and connected with a hard punch to his gut, then caught the cup of coffee, without spilling a drop or losing the spoon.

Looking at the unconscious men, Alana walked back to Table 8 and set the cup down.

"Oh, my apologies." she said to the woman.

"About what?" Roberta asked.

"I forgot your sugar. I'll be right back," she said. "After I take out this refuse."

Roberta stared in surprise and shock as the young woman casually walked back to the unconscious group of men and dragged them out of the bar and into the street.

_Interesting. This one will bare watching._ Roberta thought as she waited for her sugar.

Across the way, Bao breathed a sigh of relief. Alana was working out exactly as he had hoped she would. At the bar, Shenhua just smiled as she watched Alana take care of the intruders. They had come there to hurt Roberta and she supposed they got off lucky. Alana had beaten them, but they would live. Roberta would have killed them.

It was one in the morning when Alana had finished talking with Bao about her targets and where to resupply, and Alana left the bar to go to her objective. The patrons in the bar had stared in shock and surprise when Alana's hair and eyes had changed colors as the sun went down, but after a little while they had gotten used to the change and went about their merry business, although 'merry' would be putting it idealistically. This bunch would have shot the hell out of both Robin Hood and the Sheriff of Nottingham and taken the loot for themselves before calling it 'all in a day's work'.

She paused when she caught a certain scent in the air and noticed a familiar and sexy woman leaning against the wall next to the door, cleaning under her finger nails with a knife.

"Ms. Shenhua." she said.

"Alana accept Shenhua help?" she replied.

Alana looked at her in appreciation at that. She waited for her, just to ask if she could help?

Not that she didn't want the help or the company, but dealing with an army of ghouls led by a vampire tended to be rather fatal even for a well-prepared human of normal stock.

"But of course, but I must inform you of what I am doing here."

The pair walked towards the Colombian Cartel's territory as Alana explained what she was doing that eve. About how one of the lower level vampires serving her primary target had been biting people and turning them into ghouls and using a rather large house in Cartel territory as a hideout. After walking a while, Alana looked up and saw the night sky and the moon, the sky having turned an eerie red with the moon a sickly yellow, almost as if the sky itself knew evil was afoot and endangering those who needn't get involved with it.

"A perfect night. A night like this always makes me desire a bite to drink." Alana said under her breath as she kept moving and flashed one fang, Shenhua hearing her and getting nervous at it.

As they moved through the area, they saw that the area was strangely deserted, no living soul out on the streets, raising their suspicions as Alana subtly began walking more cautiously, though her stride and outer appearance never changed.

Nearing the plaza in front of the house they suddenly heard a sign of life when a man yelled out "_Qué chingados! Bastardo!_" and they took off at a run to reach the plaza, running in to see a large number of bodies lying on the ground while a vampiress wearing a crop top and low-ride pants with sandals held the man who had called out as he struggled against her grip before she pulled the guy to her and called out "Who fuck are you? _Puta_?" and Alana waved Shenhua back as she stepped forward saying "Such cowardice, thus why I hunt the filth amongst my kind. I am Alana Helsing. Heir to the Helsing Clan and Vampire Master."

"I think you should die now, puta." the vampiress remarked as she growled and the bodies in the plaza stood up, revealing themselves to be the undead and packing pistols and revolvers as Alana simply smiled in a predatory fashion and said "Do you intend to willingly betray the King of Vampires? Attacking me equates to betraying our majesty."

"You arrogant perra!" the vampires said as she raised one hand and snapped her fingers.

As soon as the ghouls opened fire, Alana seemingly began teleporting across the plaza dodging bullets and sending her wires out as she said "This is a rather unimpressive army you have assembled. After all, a Ghoul is naught but a ghoul. Threatening in theory and undoubtedly tenacious. Oh, but they are a far cry from indestructible or invincible." At that she pulled her wires taught, ripping the ghouls to pieces and killing them all in a single move as blood pooled the ground and splashed on the two vampires and the man held captive.

Walking forward, Alana saw the vampiress grow desperate and worried as she put her free hand against the man's throat and said "You can't kill him, he is the last survivor."

"Is that a fact?"

"Yes! You kill him and you won't be able to find my master!"

"An interesting assumption to be sure. Hood, I can sense that you do naught wish to perish this eve, so would you like to accompany me?" Alana replied and the rogue vampiress grow worried as she looked at the guy she held hostage, who seemed to be thinking about it as Alana said "You must make this choice of your own free will, so make the choice!" then she unlimbered the Velsignet Vind and aimed it at the vampiress and said "This pistol fires a .454 round. A blessed silver cross was melted down to make the alloy for the bullets, prepare for an eternity in the Underworld, thrice damned traitor."

As Shenhua, Alana, and the vampiress stared at each other, they were drawn back to the hostage as they heard him say "Yes, Alana Helsing. I, Baldomero de la Cruz, would like to accompany you." and following those few seconds, Alana pulled the trigger on the Velsignet Vind, the powerful pistol blowing through the right side of Baldomero's chest and blasting through the vampiress' heart to the sound of the pistol's bark. Baldomero fell to the ground as the vampiress flew backwards as she turned into a bloody pool and vanished.

Shenhua was shocked at the events as she watched Alana walk through the blood pooling the ground and to Baldomero's side.

Reaching him Alana knelt down and said "Remember that from this day forth, the choice was made by you, and no one else." She then gently licked off the blood on his chin and gently lifted his head as she gently bit down on his jugular, drinking his blood and allowing her vampirism to flow through the bite and into him. After she was finished, she stood up and absorbed all the blood in the plaza before it could stain the ground and then hoisted Baldomero up so he was on his own feet but unsteady as Shenhua walked up and helped Alana hold the Spaniard up as they left the plaza.

As they walked, Shenhua and Baldomero heard Alana say softly "It was a perfect night, right?" as the sky and moon returned to normal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alana's World Tour: Roanapur**

**Chapter 5: Greenback Jane and the Cartel Part 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Lagoon or the concept of Intelligent Devices  
><strong>

Alana blinked her eyes open and stared at the slowly spinning fan above her. She felt quite relaxed on the rather comfortable bed as she felt a warm body press up against her. She looked over without moving her head to see a mane of greenish hair resting across her chest, a slender arm draped across her stomach.

She was instantly aware of everything, namely the fact that she was in her nightgown and her device, Elegantes Herz, was sitting on the nightstand while the woman was nude, they were both covered by a thin silk sheet, and one of her smooth legs was snaked around Alana's in a gentle but firm grip.

She looked at her and smiled warmly as the events of last night came to mind.

Flashback Start

As they walked Shenhua and Baldomero heard Alana say softly "It was a perfect night, right?" as the sky and moon returned to normal.

Traveling down the streets of Roanapur, Alana let Shenhua lead the way to her apartment, in the district ruled over by the Triad. As the two women walked and carried Baldomero, they talked about nothing in particular and more about recent events such as their working together and the events at the plaza.

When they reached Shenhua's apartment, the Taiwanese woman opened the door and helped get Baldomero through the door.

After they arrived in Shenhua's somewhat lavish living room, which she could afford because Mr. Chang paid her well for success, Alana gently set Baldomero on Shenhua's couch and Shenhua came over saying "Alana want drink?"

"That is kind of you to offer, but Baldomero, my fledgeling, he needs a drink more than I at present."

"Shenhua understand." the Taiwanese woman said as she undid part of her top to allow Baldomero access to her neck, only for Alana to stop her and shake her head 'no' and explain herself. "He is too young just yet. Should he bite you you very well may become one of the undead, allow me." Alana then breathed gently on Shenhua's neck around her jugular, very gently sinking her fangs into the vein and drinking until her mouth was full, then stopping and raising Baldomero's head as she sent him a mental burst telling him what she was doing as she lowered her mouth to just over his and allowed Shenhua's blood to pour into Baldomero's mouth.

After Baldomero finished swallowing that, Alana repeated the process several times before she stopped.

Once finished and Baldomero began to sleep, Alana healed Shenhua's neck and let her guide her to her bedroom so that Shenhua and Alana could get their rest. Once there Alana and Shenhua both undressed except Alana wore a nightgown she borrowed from Shenhua who simply stripped down to the nude as she began to sway from blood loss, prompting Alana to quickly reach over and steady her before gently setting her on the silk sheets and laying down with her.

Flashback End

Alana and Shenhua, both fully dressed, Alana wearing a Cheongsam, jacket, and sandals Shenhua loaned her along with her gloves, holsters, and swords, sat in Shenhua's living room with an awakened Baldomero.

Looking at him they found him to be a well-built man of Spanish descent with a physique like that of a God with chiseled abs held up by a narrow waist and holding up a full chest and broad shoulders with arms that were lean but well toned. Short dark brown hair and blue-green eyes that twinkled with a surprising good mirth. Baldomero gave a handsome cut by anyone's standards.

"Hey Boss" Baldomero started and Alana looked over, she didn't mind his turn of phrase as his referring to her that way could be understood as the same as him calling her his master. "Yes, my fledgeling?"

"What's our next move?" he said and Alana said calmly "First things first. We shall visit the Rip-off church to see what their prices are for my special ammunition as well as to acquire a weapon for you to use."

"I mean no disrespect jefe, but what do I need a weapon for? I am a Nosferatu now." Baldomero asked and Alana sighed once before saying "Baldomero, you require a weapon in order to keep from using your powers excessively, which would draw undue attention to our activities. I will train you in how to use them, but first you need to become accustomed to the 'life' of a vampire."

Baldomero didn't say anything in response, but the subtle nod of his head was enough to let Alana know that he understood her instructions as the phone next to Shenhua's bed went off and Shenhua answered it.

"Shenhua." she said. "Yes. She here," she replied, then had Alana come over to her and handed the phone to her.

"Yes?"

(Alana-san! Thank God you're alright. I've been calling everywhere trying to find you.)

"Rokuro-kun? I'm fine."

(When you didn't show up back at the office, I got worried.)

"My apologies. I became a little sidetracked during my mission."

(Alana-san?)

"Yes, Rokuro-kun?"

(Are you… where I think you are?)

"Where is it that you think I am?"

(Shenhua's bed)

"No, I am at her place of residence however."

(Oh, I see. Well I wanna let you know that Benny's girlfriend is in town and he's with her today. By the way, her name is Janet Bhai.)

"Also known as 'Greenback Jane'. The Council has had an eye on her for quite some time. Alright, thank you for checking on me and letting me know about Benny's engagement. I will see you later to introduce my fledgeling."

(Wait! What? You have a fledgeling?)

"Yes, I turned him just last night."

(This can't be good. Well I guess I will talk with you later.)

"Of course, Rokuro-kun. Bye" she said, handing the phone back to Shenhua, who placed it upon the receiver.

"Rock worry?" she asked.

"Yes. But everything seems okay. Would you like to accompany me?" Alana asked and Shenhua nodded as they got up and left, Baldomero leaving his upper body bare and wearing jeans and shoes.

(Rip-off Church)

When they arrived at the church, Alana found herself amused with the fact that the name wasn't just for show, the Rip-off church really was a church, albeit with some darkness held within as Alana could sense faint hints of greed and violence. Knocking on the door she heard someone call out "Come in damn it!" and Alana instantly recognized the voice as Revy's as another woman's voice yelled at her "You dumb bitch why'd you have to go and answer the door like that?"

"Just shut the fuck up Eda." Revy called as Alana walked in followed by Shenhua and Baldomero.

As soon as Revy saw Alana with Shenhua her face turned pale as she saw that the two wore almost identical outfits and Alana's weapons were all accounted for. The woman with Revy, who appeared to be a nun wearing tinted glasses, noticed Revy's face out of the corner of her eyes and whispered "What's goin' on Two-hands, you scared of one little woman?"

"Just shut the fuck up Eda! that one woman could tear you apart with her bare hands without breaking a sweat." Revy snapped in a hiss.

"Her bare hands huh?" Eda remarked quizzically as she blinked a couple of times at Alana who reached them and stopped before saying "Greetings, I am Alana Helsing. Might I inquire as to who I would speak to in order to acquire 'special' merchandise." Eda was taken aback by Alana's greeting but caught herself and said "You might wanna talk to Sister Yolanda about that."

"Ah I see, could you please direct me to her then?" Alana responded just as an elderly woman wearing a nun's habit with an eye-patch over her right eye appeared and said "I am sister Yolanda, what kind of merchandise are you searching for? Child."

Alana's response was to draw the Gospel and eject the round in the chamber and hand it to Sister Yolanda before saying "I am in need of a steady supply of these rounds; 13mm armour-piercing rounds with a baptized, explosive mercury core powered by a very special chemical and with casings of Macedonian silver." then she ejected an unfired cartridge from the Velsignet Vind and explained it as well.

Once she was finished she heard the sister sigh in contemplation before saying "It is actually quite interesting that you have come to us requesting those particular rounds. The rounds for the Hunters ARMS .454 auto Velsignet Vind and the Hunters ARMS 13mm auto anti-monster combat pistol "Gospel." A well-dressed gentleman came by here just yesterday and asked us to keep those rounds as well as four very special pistols until your arrival. He even paid us a very handsome fee for doing so."

Alana was surprised at this development, only one man could have made this request. Her uncle, Gunther Hardy. "Tell me, did this gentleman give his name?" Alana asked and the sister nodded as she said "Yes, he said his name was Sir Gunther Hardy and that he was a retainer for the Helsing Clan. Would you like for me to show you to the weapons he delivered here?"

"Yes, please." Alana stated and Sister Yolanda led her to a cabinet where four large cases sat and had Alana take the cases down and open them.

Alana's eyes grew large in surprise as she opened the first case to find an exact replica of the Velsignet Vind, but with it's frame, slide, and hammer intricately and painstakingly beautifully engraved as well as additions to the frame and barrel and with the giant pistol she found a letter from her uncle and she read it aloud as she examined the giant pistol.

_Dear Alana._

_I thought you could use additional firepower so I took the liberty of recreating your grandfather's pistols once more. I know how the youngsters of today place great pride on having impressive firearms and a powerful daughter of a great and noble clan is no exception to this trend. The Velsignet Vind and Gospel have been beautifully and intricately engraved befitting your station as well as lightened by using lighter and stronger alloys in their construction and I have also taken the liberty of creating a paired weapon system in case you come across any allied monsters during your commission there._

_The two new weapons are, unlike the Velsignet and Gospel in that, where the two previous combat pistols are clearly based upon the Colt M1911A1, the new pistols are based upon the Desert Eagle, which is designed and marketed by Magnum Research and manufactured by Israel Military Industries, and feature a built in recoil compensator and laser sight. These same additions have been made to the 'A1' Velsignet Vind and Gospel as well to offset the weight decreases made by the engraving processes and new alloy. I sincerely hope that you will find these pistols to your satisfaction._

_Your Uncle, Gunther._

After she finished reading she drew the original Velsignet Vind and set it on the table before picking up and setting the new one in it's place before setting her old one gently in the case before doing the same with the new Gospel, finding the engravings very beautiful and to her liking. Opening the cases for the new pistols, her breath caught in her throat as she took in their appearance.

The new pistols appeared to be gold plated in addition to their intricate and beautiful engravings and, with a 16" length to match the Velsignet Vind and Gospel, had a look of raw power that had even her nervous as she picked them up and noticed that they came with thigh holsters. She handed the holsters to Baldomero who grinned like a schoolboy about to bust noses out in the yard before he quickly tied the holsters low on his thighs for an easy draw and accepted the golden weapons, only to be blinded by an intense light coming from them as a new engraving appeared on the frames and looking at the engravings once the light went away he found them to be a dedication; _To Baldomero de la Cruz from Hunter Arms Weapon Industrials Inc., Hunters ARMS 12.7mm auto anti-monster combat pistol "Archangel."_

"Jefe, muchos gracias." Baldomero said in thanks as Alana pulled out the desert eagles she had taken from Gang and set them in the cases formerly occupied by the Archangels. "Sister Yolanda?" Alana began.

"Yes, what it is my child?" the old nun responded and Alana continued saying "I would like to send these pistols back to my uncle so that he may frame them for me. Can I ask you to give them to him the next time he is here?"

"But of course. Ah, I just remembered something."

"Yes?"

"Sir Gunther Hardy asked that you be informed that he would like the original Velsignet Vind and Gospel back. He included the costs of holding these mighty pistols for him in his payment, so rest assured we shall do as you ask. Lady Helsing."

"I thank you, Sister Yolanda. May great fortune smile upon you." Alana said as Baldomero came forward and picked up a few clips of ammo for his new 'toys' before working the action and loading them up with seven rounds to a clip, noticing that their rounds appeared identical to the Gospels. After he was finished he looked directly into Alana's eyes and said "Boss, I feel a strange sensation just by standing in this place." and Alana nodded as she said "That is quite fitting, as this place is, despite it's more unsavory operations, a place of divine worship."

As they stood there, Alana thanked Sister Yolanda for her time before she, Baldomero, and Shenhua returned to where Eda and Revy were, but not before Alana made sure to check and load her two new pistols.

After returning they had just met up with Revy when the doors burst open and a relatively short woman with creamy brown skin, blond hair, and brown eyes fell into the church from her own sheer momentum, causing herself to roll in and end up on her neck and shoulders with her skirt down, exposing her panties. Quickly sitting up she looked up and saw Baldomero and freaked saying "Damnit the Cartel is here too!" and she ran towards the door again, only for Alana to quickly vanish and reappear in her path saying "What seems to be the problem, Ms. Bhai?"

Greenback Jane was taken aback by being addressed by her last name but not before she warned "Watch out!" only to hear the buzz of a bullet as it smacked into Alana's back and was quickly followed by several more, the back of her jacket becoming stained red with blood but she showed no other outward signs of having been shot as Baldomero came forward while drawing the Archangels and saying "Those idiotas, firing on el casa de Dios." To Jane's shock she heard Alana said calmly "it was a rather poor choice, was it naught?" before she turned around and Jane saw Alana's skin was unblemished in the bullet holes on her clothes before the clothes seemingly repaired themselves and the stains vanished.

"Hey jefe, how about the one who kills the least of those idiotas buys the drinks?" Baldomero smarted off with a toothy grin that revealed one fang and Jane heard Alana laugh demurely in mirth as she said "You, I will agree to this." then she drew the Gospel and let the hammer drop, outright destroying a car that several cartel members sat behind in a large fireball, then before they could react to the flying and flaming car, Alana drilled them through the heart with the black pistol in her hand before drawing the Velsignet Vind as Baldomero opened fire.

It took less than a minute for the two gunslingers to completely annihilate the Colombian Cartel thugs sent after Jane, but by the end of it Alana and Baldomero had devolved the battle into a slaughter as their very accurate and fast shots enabled them to riddle the cars full of holes where men were hiding behind and kill them with either head or chest shots. When it was over four cars were destroyed and twenty men lay dead, eleven of those men to Baldomero. Alana had lost the bet but she didn't mind as she had been able to take her measure of her fledgeling and liked what she saw.

Looking Baldomero's way, Alana said calmly "walk into the blood and think about absorbing it, your powers will do the rest." and Baldomero responded with a simple "You got it jefe." and did as he was instructed, shocking Jane as the blood on the ground was quickly sucked up and into the former cartel thug standing before her.

"Now then, I believe an explanation is in order, Ms. Bhai." Alana said calmly as she turned around, startling the woman as Alana's eyes flashed red for a second and Jane hid behind Revy and Eda. Revy didn't look too thrilled to be standing between a Dhamphir and her target while Eda was still too dumbfounded to say or do anything besides blink her eyes.

Arsenal

Hunters ARMS A1 .454 Velsignet Vind Auto – At 39cm long, A modification of the .454 Velsignet Vind that features a built in recoil compensator on the barrel and a laser sight on the frame. The 'A1' is just as long as it's predecessor at 39cm (1'4") but made lighter by the intricate and detailed engravings on the slide, frame, hammer, and grip. It fires the same silver cored steel round giving it identical ballistic properties.

Hunters ARMS A1 13mm auto Anti-monster combat pistol "Gospel" – A modification of the original Gospel, the 'A1' Gospel features intricate and detailed engravings on the slide, frame, hammer and grip as well as an integrated recoil compensator and laser sight. It also fires the same round as it's predecessor, a 13mm armour-piercing, explosive blessed bullets with mercury cores, powered by a special chemical and Macedonian silver casings. The Gospel's ejector port is on the right side to match the left side ejector on the Velsignet Vind, allowing Alana to safely duel-wield the two pistols.

Hunters ARMS 12.7mm auto Anti-monster combat pistols "Archangel" – Built as a twin set and a further evolution of Hunters ARMS weapons, the 12.7mm auto anti-monster combat pistols codenamed Archangel are based on the Magnum Research Desert Eagle and utilize the 13mm Gospel round built on a slightly smaller scale, 50 caliber. The Archangels also feature intricate and detailed engravings across the slides, frames, hammers, and grips as well as built in recoil compensators and laser sights in their barrels and on the frames for increased accuracy and control.


	6. Chapter 6 Beta

**Alana's World Tour: Roanapur**

**Chapter 6: Greenback Jane and the Cartel Part 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Lagoon**

**It's stated in the Black Lagoon manga that Greenback Jane is a nymphomaniac, I'm just putting it out there and expanding on the idea.**

Jane sat on one of the couches in the Lagoon offices with Alana to one side and Baldomero to the other with Benny behind her, his hands on her shoulders giving reassuring squeezes and Jane had to wonder how she even got into this mess as she looked her two sitting companions over.

Alana was dressed identically to Shenhua, who now sat on the armrest to Alana's right, and had the kind of beauty that made Jane wonder why she herself wasn't bisexual. She was already a nymphomaniac by her own admission, so why not take it farther and go after women too? Baldomero, he looked like he was built out of marble with a well built upper body that he had no qualms about showing off and if she had to guess he was built that way below his belt too. Eda sat on the armrest beside Baldomero on his left, her Nun's habit looking as out of place as her tinted glasses in the room filled with pirates and a pair of blood suckers.

The pistols the two carried scared the daylights out of her as she subconsciously rubbed a spot on her neck that had two small bite marks that were slowly healing and she thought about how she got them:

**Flashback Start**

"_Now then, I believe an explanation is in order, Ms. Bhai." Alana said calmly as she turned around, startling the woman as Alana's eyes flashed red for a second and Jane hid behind Revy and Eda. Revy didn't look too thrilled to be standing between a Dhamphir and her target while Eda was still too dumbfounded to say or do anything besides blink her eyes._

_Jane stayed behind Revy and looked in fear at the creature in a woman's skin in front of her and she instantly noticed the woman's expression change to calm and serene._

_Alana realized immediately when Greenback Jane refused to come out from behind the nervous Revy that she had messed up by flashing her eyes the way she did so she decided to use an age old technique for getting someone to do what you wanted; mind control. Her eyes turned red as she looked Jane in the eyes and locked the control in, Jane's eyes losing all focus as Alana said in a hypnotic tone "Everything is just fine, I mean you no harm." and true to form, Jane slowly came out as she repeated what she was told like a mindless drone until she stood just a few feet from Alana who broke the control and changed her eyes back to normal before Jane could recover and see the red._

_Jane shook her head to clear it and looked up to see Alana with a kind and caring expression and for some reason, Jane lost herself in those blue orbs as she walked forward and to everyone's shock, pulled Alana's head to her and kissed her on the lips!_

_Revy, Eda, Shenhua, and Baldomero stared in shock as they heard moans of pleasure come from Jane, the two breaking the kiss and Alana moving her mouth to Jane's neck, gently biting her and drinking her blood and healing the bite just as a scared and worried Benny ran up to the church doors and called out "Hey! Have any of you seen…" and when he noticed Jane in Alana's arms he ran in and hugged Jane with everything he had as Alana released her and moved so quickly she was beside Shenhua again in the blink of an eye._

_After Benny suitably calmed down and Jane was back to her old self, Alana looked at Shenhua and said "Shenhua, might I ask that you go to Mr. Chang and ask him to meet with me at the Lagoon offices?" Shenhua nodding as she noticed a dangerous sheen in Alana's eyes as she also turned to Revy and said "Revy, can I ask you to go to Balalaika and ask her to meet with me at the Lagoon offices as the same time as Mr. Chang?"_

"_What the fuck is going on here?" Eda yelled out and instantly regretted it at the look of deadly intent that Alana leveled at her as she said "We shall see, will we naught? If you would like you can come to this meeting as well, Eda." then she turned to Benny and asked him if it was okay to host her meeting at the Lagoon offices, Benny replying "That's not my area, you'd have to talk to Dutch for that, but since your meeting isn't liable to destroy his office, he might agree to it."_

"_Can you call him for me please?" Alana asked and Benny nodded and accepted a phone from Sister Yolanda, who looked to be pretty damn miffed about someone shooting into her church._

**Flashback End**

Balalaika and Mr. Chang had both arrived, Balalaika with Boris at her side as Jane explained how the Cartel had asked her to create counterfeit bills for them and took offense when she refused, attempting to gun her and Benny down in the streets while they were enjoying a meal, separating them and setting Jane on the path that led to the Rip-off Church, making her pretty miffed at how fate sent her to that place a second time like that, although she was happy that most of the crooks in Roanapur weren't after her this time.

That was when Alana stepped in as she said "Might I inquire as to the name and location of who operates the cartel here?" and Baldomero was the one who responded saying "Jefe, the bastardo who runs it is named Abrego, his office was no more than a couple of blocks from where you turned me."

"Well, that answers those questions, but I highly doubt you asked to meet with us just to find out about Abrego." Mr. Chang stated and Alana nodded.

"How would you feel about Baldomero and I wiping Abrego and his little troublemakers off the face of the island?" Alana asked them and they choked on their smokes as Balalaika sputtered "Wha … what kind of … question is that?"

"I am asking if you would disagree with Abrego being wiped out, he made the mistake of attacking someone I feel is a friend, and no one, human or monster, attacks my friends. Naught without some form of punishment being forthcoming." Alana explained and this calmed the two down as Boris leaned forward and whispered to Balalaika saying "Capitan, are you sure we can trust her not to come after us as well?" not realizing that Alana could hear him quite easily as she turned to him and said "Sergeant, I am well aware that you have no reason to trust me. However, my attacks will be focused on Abrego and the Cartel, after that, well, that is up to you. As long as your forces do not attempt to harm me or those I consider my friends or allies, which I would like to consider Hotel Moscow and the Triads as my allies in this little endeavor, then you have naught a need to fear my reprisal."

Mr. Chang looked to be considering all of his options as he said "You would not attack us unless we attacked first, that is an admirable trait, but how would you be sure that one of our attacks can't kill you? in the event of course."

Jane stepped back in as she said "Mr. Chang, I personally saw her take six bullets in the back during the shoot out. A couple of minutes after she was shot her injuries had healed like they had never happened, even her clothes were repaired. I mean no disrespect but how can you say that you can kill someone like that? She is obviously not a human, besides, she has Revy scared of her."

"Oh man, I really put my foot in my mouth with that one, huh? Well, I can agree that as long as my men are not antagonized that they will not attack you. Besides, the heads of the family have never really liked Abrego's bullshit" Mr. Chang responded after looking at a rather nervous Revy and then it went to Balalaika who looked to Boris, who nodded and prompted Balalaika to say "I agree to this proposal as well, as long as you do not antagonize Hotel Moscow then we will not antagonize you either."

Alana smiled, flashing her fangs in the process, revealing a slight red tint from her recent meal, and reached over, shaking hands with the two crime lords before she and Baldomero stood up almost at once and moved towards the door, only to find Shenhua and Revy following them. Looking at them Shenhua said "You new here, but a friend already." and Revy just shrugged as she said "Whatever Chinglish just said" prompting the Taiwanese knife-fighter to bring up a blade that was stopped with a shimmer revealing Alana's wires wrapped around her wrist as well as the blade.

Alana fixed Revy with a ruby-eyed glare, scaring the woman so badly that Mr. Chang and Balalaika had no choice but to see the blood drain from Revy's face, surprising them as well as Boris, who had a dumbfounded expression on his face, as they watched Revy do what they thought impossible, she actually said the words "Sorry Shenhua." and the group watched Alana's eyes return to blue as her face softened, the group of four leaving the room after Alana extended an invitation to Balalaika, Mr. Chang, and Lagoon Company to meet her at the Yellow Flag for drinks. As the door closed, Alana could hear Mr. Chang saying to Balalaika "Well, it looks like we have some things that need discussing."

Traveling the Streets towards the plaza, the group of four drew fearful glances as even the common thug knew that if something had Shenhua and Revy working together, it was big, real big, and it was best not to get involved.

Abrego sat in his office fuming as men ran this way and that trying to establish order after the men sent to teach that Indian bitch to turn down the Cartel hadn't come back. Reports had stated that they were wiped out by two people, one of them that damned backstabbing Baldomero!

"That fucking Slut! Somebody tell me what the hell is going on!" Abrego fired off in English just as a very dark chill came over him and he started sweating as he heard loud gunfire erupt from his foyer and running out the door he was terrified enough to piss his pants to see Shenhua and Revy slaughtering his men, a newcomer wearing some of Shenhua's clothes very accurately blasting away with a giant pistola while that fucking Baldomero blasted away with two giant pistolas of his own,. Strangely Baldomero's accuracy just as good as that stranger's.

While he pulled out his pistol and got it ready he heard Baldomero call out "_Jefe_, do you think I should use one pistol, just to make it easier for them?" and to Abrego's shock he heard an alluring and feminine yet noble and aristocratic voice answer back "These men are naught deserving of mercy. Our objective is search and destroy."

"comprendió" came Baldomero's reply as the gunfire escalated with the arrival of more of Abrego's men, Abrego enraged further by the revelation that Baldomero betrayed him for a woman. "A fucking bitch slut!" Abrego softly cursed, but unfortunately he gave himself away as a bullet fired by the woman slammed into the marble railing next to his head, causing the railing to buckle with a bang and scaring him back into his office.

When Alana, Baldomero, and Shenhua and Revy had entered the building, they quickly and methodically expended over 40 rounds of ammunition into the unsuspecting subordinates of the cartel. In no more than the time it took the trio of gunslingers to accurately fire off the 40 rounds, they had reduced the membership of the cartel to by thirty-five, and Shenhua's knives took out a further six people, leaving the foyer a blood soaked mess as Alana heard a curse coming from upstairs and instantly zeroed in on the source, Abrego, and decided to make his end a slow one, putting a bullet from the Velsignet Vind into the marble next to his face and scaring him back into his office.

As they stood there, Alana and Baldomero's wasted no time in absorbing the blood on the floor before moving upstairs. Arriving upstairs, Alana sent Shenhua down one hallway and Revy down the other, to cover the rest of the building while she and Baldomero took care of the 'scum'.

Reaching the doors, Baldomero and Alana kicked the them in, causing them to explode as if a satchel charge filled with 20 lbs of C-4 had been set off on them, leaving a terrified Abrego hiding behind his desk as Alana used her sense of smell to pick him out and her ability to sense life energy to determine where his limbs were, placing a bullet through his left ankle even through the wood of his desk and knocking him sprawling as his ankle exploded. Abrego screamed in pain as he clutched the stump where his ankle once was and looking up, he felt that same dark chill run up and down his spine as the woman looked at him, and all he saw in her eyes was the look of a predator swooping in on it's prey as Baldomero pistol whipped him into unconsciousness.

Dragging Abrego out of the building and into the street before tying him up, Baldomero watched as Alana shoved her hand into a wall and ripped out over ten feet of reinforcing bar and jabbed one end into the street after sharping the other like a spear. After she was finished she had Shenhua wake Abrego up. After Abrego came to, he was faced with an angry Dhamphir as Alana fixed him with a red eyed glare that chilled him down to his bones before he looked at Baldomero and spat in his face, causing the powerfully muscled man to back hand slap him in response, the single hit enough to crack Abrego's jaw even though Baldomero didn't even use a tenth of his full vampiric strength.

"It would seem that you know naught to whom you are dealing with." Alana said and Abrego looked at her and said what he thought about her in a mixture of Spanish and English, the insults causing her eyes to reveal the rage she felt while her face remained impassive and she used her Katana to slice off his other foot before cutting open his pants and leaving his manhood out in the open.

"I remember my father telling me once. That when a stallion, a bull, or a male dog becomes too vicious or mean, there's but only one cure, do you know what that cure is?" Alana asked the Columbian as she laid the cutting edge of her wakizashi against the underside of his manhood, the man sweating in fear before she made one upward slice. Abrego's cries of pain reverberated off the plaza as Alana swiftly cut his arms free by taking his hands off.

As he screamed, she picked him up by the back of his collar and sank her fangs into his jugular, drinking him almost to death before throwing him into the air. Baldomero, Shenhua and Revy could only stare in surprise and shock as Abrego came down, impaling himself through the gut on the reinforcing bar, hanging over six feet off the ground as what little blood he had left dripped to the ground as he bled to death and breathed his last.

After Abrego's life signs stopped to Alana's sensitive hearing, she jumped into the air and with a single swing of her sword, cut Abrego's head off, the dismembered head rolling all the way to Revy's feet as she looked down and suddenly wished she hadn't had breakfast this morning as she ran to the nearest trashcan and heaved, even Shenhua was a little green in the gills about what they had just witnessed as Alana absorbed the remains of Abrego's blood and then promptly destroyed her makeshift impalement spear.

Just as her ears picked up the sound of sirens, Alana and Baldomero grabbed their two comrades and promptly vanished, seemingly into thin air as they took off running away from the cartel offices.

Arriving at the docks, the four went onboard Alana's yacht and went below decks. Arriving at what appeared to be a living room of all things, Shenhua and Revy were left stunned at the expensive oak paneling and ceiling, the room looked like it belonged in a building instead of on a seagoing vessel as the lamps and other light fixtures had crystal shades instead of glass, cloth, or cheap plastic and the floor was covered in a thick, expensive carpet while the chairs and other furniture appeared to be made of carved oak.

Going to and sitting on a throne like chair, Alana looked at the three and said warmly "Please, make yourselves at home. My temporary home is yours' as well." as she rested her left cheek on her knuckles with her legs crossed and her eyes closed, though with a warm, welcoming smile on her lips. She appeared totally at peace with her surroundings as Baldomero, Shenhua and Revy complied with her request, sitting on the chairs and couch and finding themselves shocked at the exquisite feeling of the upholstery and the opulence of the room, making them wonder if the rest of the yacht was this grand.

As if reading their minds Alana said gently "if you would like, please, explore to your hearts' content." and they got up to do just that, Alana remaining behind as she sat in her chair.

The trio left the room and explored the rest of the yacht, although they felt it was more appropriate to call the vessel a ship instead of a yacht it was so big, the living room, if that's what it was, had been the size of the Lagoon company's office and the rest of the ship appeared to be just as extravagant as they found a fully functional kitchen complete with cooking appliances, a bathroom, guest rooms, the master bedroom with a walk-in closet and a king-sized four poster bed made of carved oak with silk sheets and a bathroom all it's own off to one side.

Further exploration revealed an armoury with a single large caliber rifle stored within but empty racks for a pair of swords and pistols. Looking at the rifle the trio found the words '_Hunters ARMS 13.7mm Anti-monster combat rifle "Dracul"_' engraved on the side and Baldomero hefted the rifle for a second before setting it back with a look of astonishment on his face as he said "That thing is heavy, what the fuck is it made of?" only for Alana's voice to appear in his head saying "_Baldomero-kun_, my fledgeling. You have found the rifle I inherited from my mother; the Dracul. The Dracul weighs 120 lbs and is capable of single, burst, and fully automatic fire. You will find the multi-barrel cannons known as the "Dracula" shortly."

"Alright, jefe." Baldomero said aloud and received strange looks and he said "jefe used telepathy to explain the Dracul to me." Revy and Shenhua took on looks of understanding then as they continued exploring the giant yacht and sure enough, came across the multi-barrel cannons known as the Dracula, complete with belts leading to giant ammunition boxes and carrying straps.

After finishing their explorations and getting cleaned up, they joined Alana in the living room and she asked "How do you like my home away from home?" receiving looks of approval from the group as they left the yacht as the sun was going down and they had an appointment at the Yellow Flag.

Their arrival at the Yellow Flag proved to be quite confusing as Mr. Chang waved Alana over and she sat beside him with Balalaika on the other side and Chang got right to the point. "Ms. Helsing, Balalaika and I held a meeting to determine how to replace Abrego and the best idea we could come up with was to ask you to take his place as leader of the Cartel. You don't have to, but, without the Cartel there are holes in our routes that need closing up, and with new leadership in the Cartel it could enable things to stay relatively peaceful here. Will you accept?"


	7. Chapter 7 Beta

**Alana's World Tour: Roanapur**

**Chapter 7: Getting Down to Business**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Lagoon**

Alana still wasn't sure about all of this as she sat in what was once Abrego's office and mused over what brought her to return here but for a relatively peaceful reason. She looked to her right and Baldomero stood there, as Boris did with Balalaika, and to Alana's left was Shenhua, with an amused Revy sitting in a chair and looking the room over after Alana had the desk replaced with a spare that was on her yacht as well as one of her throne-like chairs. That hangover she was suffering from wasn't making things any easier.

**Flashback Start**

_Their arrival at the Yellow Flag proved to be quite confusing as Mr. Chang waved Alana over and she sat beside him with Balalaika on the other side and Chang got right to the point. "Ms. Helsing, Balalaika and I held a meeting to determine how to replace Abrego and the best idea we could come up with was to ask you to take his place as leader of the Cartel. You don't have to but, without the Cartel there are holes in our routes that need closing up, and with new leadership in the Cartel it could enable things to stay relatively peaceful here. Will you accept?"_

_Alana couldn't believe what she was hearing. **They want me to lead the Cartel? I am part of a Cop family as well as one of the 13 Masters, they can't be serious!** She thought to herself but the expressions on Mr. Chang and Balalaika's faces told her they were dead serious so she mused over the possible advantages of the position._

_First, as leader of the Cartel she could investigate possible Vampire activity by sending out subordinates instead of going herself, which would be a boon for the mission she received from His Majesty. Second, she could keep the more troublesome members of the Cartel under control so that things remained as peaceful as possible. And third, the holes in Balalaika's and Chang's routes would be fixed. She couldn't see a downside to it aside from how her parents might react to the news of her becoming a crime lord. Being from a cop family makes becoming a criminal or part of internal affairs rather hazardous career choices after all, but with a few added bonuses if you were smart._

_After she thought about it some more, she nodded to them and said calmly "I accept your proposal. I will lead the Cartel in order to keep Roanapur relatively peaceful. But now, did we naught come here for drinks?" then she waved to Bao and told him she would stand good for any drinks purchased by her and those who accompany her. The people in question were Dutch, Benny, Rock, and Revy from Lagoon company with Jane next to Benny. Balalaika and Boris of Hotel Moscow, Mr. Chang and Shenhua from the Triads, and Baldomero from Alana's new Cartel. With that much of the criminal power in Roanapur in one room, the regular customers were understandably terrified of what might happen._

_Luckily the night was rather peaceful. Revy drinking her rum and trying her damnedest to convince Dutch and Benny about the appearance of the inside of Alana's yacht while Rock just smiled as he kept his drinking as under control as Balalaika, Mr. Chang, and Alana did. Boris with his vodka was a mix between Revy's hardline drinking and the more casual drinking of the others save Baldomero, who had joined Boris at his table and the two started casually swapping stories._

_Things took a nose dive late into the night when Alana, attempting to stand up to speak with Dutch, turned the wrong way and tripped, and her fangs accidentally sank into Rock's neck, though she caught herself enough to keep from hurting him. Dutch, Benny, and Revy had looks on their faces that said 'Aw fuck!' as they watched Alana's throat move as she swallowed a couple of times before breaking away. Her eyes glassed over and she forgot all about Dutch. Dutch looked at Balalaika and remarked wryly "What was that you said before? That Alana's family having something to do with vampires was just a load of bullshit? What do you think now?"_

_Balalaika was going to answer until an unsteady and obviously blood drunk Alana slumped over and draped one arm over Balalaika and the other over Mr. Chang as she said with slurs "why don't we get to know each other better, what do you say?" and before Balalaika could agree to it Alana had already sank her fangs into Balalaika's neck, the enzymes in Alana's saliva reducing any feelings of pain and acting like an anti-coagulant._

_Mr. Chang watched in abstract fascination at the sight before him though he said calmly "Well, it looks like Balalaika can't deny vampires exist anymore" causing said woman to snap "Oh shut up babe!" although Alana had finished feeding on the Russian and looked at the Triad man with the same drunken but hungry expression and he put his hands up as if to ward her away but all it did was cause her expression to turn predatory as she, amazingly, leapt from where she was opposite Balalaika and knocked Chang onto his back as she sat above him before knelling down and sinking her fangs into him._

_As the patrons watched in shock, Rock unsteadily went over to Balalaika and gently placed two fingers over her bite marks and brought them to his nose as he sniffed and said "Even drunk she's taking care not to spread vampirism." then he fell over onto his back, causing Alana stop feeding and stumble over to him as her blood drunk took full effect and she fell face first to the floor, her hair pooling around her as her left hand ended up on Rock's face._

_Dutch and the others looked at each other and Dutch had only one thing to say to the sight of the out cold Dhamphir and Rock "Damnit, not again!"_

**End Flashback**

Luckily for Alana, the blood that she took in the previous night, though it made her completely drunk off her ass, held all the information she needed to get started on taking care of running the Cartel. Unluckily however, was all the work that needed to be done to get the Cartel back in order. Slaughtering forty of the Cartel's best the day before had left them critically underpowered as she grabbed her cell phone and flipped it open to make a phone call to a contact in her homeland, the city-state of Argall.

Listening to the ringing, Alana was pleasantly surprised to hear an answer on the other end after the first ring, and the vampire she called, one of the most loyal servants under her mother's command, greeted her politely and with respect. After a short stint of regular conversation, she got the point and said "I am in need of some men."

"Yes, I understand, are you desiring a certain group?" can the reply and she answered "Yes. I am in need of forty men to be sent to Roanapur. Choose only those who are trustworthy and not well known. This must be done as far outside of my regular channels as possible."

"But of course, Lady Alana, how soon will you be needing them there?"

"As soon as possible. Let us just say that things are _different_, here" Alana remarked and she heard a wry chuckle as the vampire on the other end said "Yes, I understand your meaning. Roanapur is well known to be the single most criminally active city in the world. I will gather the requested men and send them to you. Expect them within the next twenty-four hours."

"Alright. Thank you for helping me." Alana said over the phone and she heard on the other end "No, it is I who should be thanking you for gracing me with your request."

Alana gave a refined laugh before saying "I needed that. Well, I had best naught keep you. Bye for now." and she heard the vampire on the other end reply before she hung up and closed her phone, sighing in relief and sitting back in her chair, almost falling asleep before she slapped herself awake, igniting a headache all over again as she clenched her teeth from pain and said to Revy "please remind me not to partake of Rokuro-kun for a while, these headaches are murder."

Revy's response was to look in surprise before bursting out in loud laughter that quickly got a subdued reaction from Baldomero as he chuckled to himself and Alana didn't seem to care as she laid her head on the desk and tried to subdue the headache by pure mental force. While Revy laughed her head off she managed to say "Okay, Alana, I'll try to keep you from drinking of him" then her face turned the color of a tomato and she suddenly stopped laughing, prompting Baldomero and Shenhua to look at her quizzically as Alana looked up and said "_arigatou, Revekka-san._"

Alana calling Revy by her full first name and in Japanese complete with an honorific caused Baldomero to look at his boss in confusion though Shenhua seemed to understand. Alana was childhood friends with Rock, thus she could have picked up a speech quirk or two, such as referring to those she cared for with an honorific and in Japanese. It left Shenhua wondering when Alana would do the same towards her, seeing as how Shenhua had been maintaining an active friendship for longer than Revy had, although she, and Shenhua felt she could use the term loosely in regards to Revy, had met Alana first.

Baldomero still hadn't figured out what was going on but his ruminations were cut short when Alana said into his mind "I have accepted Revekka-san as a friend the same as Shenhua-san as well. With this, I will refer to them using Japanese from now on. My fledgeling, Baldomero-kun." and Baldomero replied back telepathically "I get ya _jefe_, and _gracias_ for explaining things to me."

Alana smiled warmly up at him like a mother would a son and she telepathically told him "your welcome. Oh, I know it isn't proper to say this but I feel so tired, trying to run a Cartel is nothing like being a Bodyguard for the King." then she fell asleep where she sat as Baldomero looked at her in confusion. _Bodyguard for the King? What the hell did she mean by that?_ He thought to himself and decided to ask her later as he walked out from behind her desk, picking up her schedule as well as her phone and thumbing through her contacts in search of her uncle's number.

Revy and Shenhua looked at him wondering what was going on as he motioned for them to follow him as he left the office. Once they were out of the room he softly told them "Let her sleep, last night and the effort of trying to run the cartel wore her out. We are going to take care of things while she sleeps, okay?"

The two women looked at him like he'd grown a second head but they understood what he was getting at as they said softly "Sure" and began looking at the schedule as Baldomero held it out for them to look at. The hiring of new men to replace the thugs killed yesterday was taken care of already, Alana herself had done that. The biggest thing on the agenda for the moment was testing the loyalties of the remaining men, they needed to weed out the disloyal men and kick 'em to the curb at best, kill them at worst.

They also needed to get new doors for the office put on, the others were still splintered all over the office floor and would make loud crunching sounds every time someone carelessly stepped on them. Other repairs had yet to begin either so they were definitely on the agenda too from what Baldomero saw on the schedule. The rest of the schedule was mainly taking care of the routes opened up by Abrego's death and beginning the search for that rogue vampire.

The Rogue vampire would require Alana's direct attention since she was one of the only people who knew the vampire's name and appearance and thus could direct the investigation properly. Damn Baldomero hated that word, reminded him of the police outside of Roanapur way too much.

While Baldomero, Shenhua, and Revy went about their decided upon duty, Alana slept peacefully as she dreamed about the past, namely when she first began training in how to use the sword under her grandmother on her father's side.

**Flashback Start**

_Argall Estates – Training Room_

_An eight year old Alana sat on her ankles in the Seiza posture in front of an attractive woman who had brunette hair flowing down to mid-back, emerald-green eyes and wore a white blouse with a royal blue skirt, and brown riding boots with a sword on her left hip sitting in an extravagantly engraved scabbard that bore blue and gold detailing and all of the sword's haft twinkled with diamond sparks. Myriads of topaz-lights and jacinth-work of subtlest jewelery._

_Alana wore a blouse and skirt herself but the skirt was brown to signify Argall Academy and her shoes were off, revealing her black socks. Her daishō sat in her lap and she was unsure of herself as she looked at the woman who sat on the floor in front of her with her knees bent to the right side. When those emerald-green orbs centered on the young girl, she knew she was in for it as she heard a subtle English accent coming from the woman's mouth "Alana."_

"_Yes, Audrey-obaasan?" she replied nervously as her paternal grandmother, Audrey Cathal, looked her in the eyes and said calmly "So you wish to learn how to wield a sword, do you? I cannot say it is unexpected for you to want to know of such things." the swordswoman said warmly before her tone took on a mentor like tone "The first thing you must learn is that your sword is far more than just a weapon, it is an extension of your very soul. It is your partner, in a way that no man or woman, human or creature, can ever hope to be."_

"_Hai, obaasan" Alana replied as she began listening even more intently to the lesson._

**Flashback End**

Alana sat up and found to her shock that the clock on the wall said "4:30 PM" and she looked around to find the room was picked up and cleaned, someone had managed to sweep the wood splinters out of the room without waking her up and she chastised herself for sleeping so hard as she stretched and stood up, liking how the new doors looked and she stepped through the doors to the sight of Baldomero holding a clipboard with her schedule on it and with him were Shenhua and Revy, Revy in a wide footed, belligerent stance that suggested she was rather upset and looking to beat the daylights out of someone or kill them.

_Rokuro-kun has certainly decided on a dangerous woman in Revekka-san_ Alana thought to herself as she put one hand on the railing and found that the railing was repaired as well as the whole inside of the building. She couldn't see a bullet hole anywhere in the room as she rested her hand on the railing and silently hopped over it to land on the floor.

Baldomero and his two companions didn't hear a thing until suddenly a dark chill shot down Baldomero's spine a split second before he felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped from surprise, catching Revy and Shenhua's attentions as they turned around to find Alana standing there looking refreshed and ready to start taking care of things.

"_Baldomero-kun, Revekka-san, Shenhua-san. Arigatou._" Alana told them as Baldomero gave her back her schedule and she noticed that everything that didn't require her direct involvement was taken care of. "Jefe, the boys have been tested and repairs completed." Baldomero told her and Alana instinctively knew that Revy's former belligerent stance was due to roughing up men who had the rather unfortunate idea of doing something that pissed her off, an idea that Alana felt only someone who was either very highly skilled or had taken total leave of their senses would have.

As she stood there a thought came to mind and she looked to Baldomero and said "_Baldomero-kun_, have you had a chance to check on your home?" his eyes widening in surprise before he said "Chingada! I forgot in all this excitement." then his tone turned a little dark as he said "Those cabrónes better not have touched my guitarra or there will be hell to pay if there is even one scratch on her" then he walked out with his purpose in his step. He had to check on his apartment and do it fast. He really didn't want to think about what could have happened to his guitar in the last couple of days.

A little while later Baldomero came back with a guitarra in his hands and skillfully playing in the Son Huasteco style.

As he finished playing, he threw in an artful flourish of notes on the end and gently held the guitarra as he said "Bueno, they did not touch her. Now I can get back to my passions." then he looked up and said "My brother who lives in La Huasteca gave me this guitarra that he made. She is dear to me and I play when I can."

Revy would have started laughing but she understood why the guitarra was so dear to the Spaniard. She was just as careful with her cutlasses as he was with that guitar and his Archangels, she'd seen him tear them down and maintain them at the same time Alana was doing the same with her two pistols. Just thinking about how the two of them seemed to love their weapons brought a smile to Revy's lips.

After standing around and getting caught up on everything, Alana mentioned it would be a good idea to go ahead and get started on the big assignments. Namely re-securing the South American drug trafficking routes as well as finalizing the non-aggression pacts with the Italians, Hotel Moscow, and the Triads.


	8. Chapter 8 Beta

**Alana's World Tour: Roanapur**

**Chapter 8: A Roanapur Christmas**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Lagoon nor the concept of Intelligent Devices**

It had been two weeks since Alana took over the Cartel, and luckily the men she had asked for arrived as promised and she had wasted no time in sending them to South America to speak with the Cartel's suppliers to inform them of the new leadership and if required, re-secure the routes by force. The routes were secured and improved, with coke arriving at her labs on Roanapur for cutting and delivery to the buyers. The buyers were thrilled to discover that the processed coke she delivered was of a better quality than what Abrego had delivered and paid her more per shipment as way of thanks.

Profits were up, her men didn't have to fear Hotel Moscow, the Triads, or the Italians, and information on her target was coming in. Baldomero had been the biggest source as his blood had told her everything from the vampire's favorite hangouts, underlings, weapons, even the whores he liked the best, though that last bit of information had left her with a crimson blush every time she thought about it.

Just thinking about it made her wish for the confidence to face the bonding ritual with her lover, Francisque Daniau, who she had met during High School. They had first started dating after he had gotten himself severely injured protecting her from a friend of theirs named Tsukune, when his powers went out of control. Tsukune had started dating Moka, one of their best friends and they were happy together. The last Alana heard they were married and had children. The fact that one of Alana's best friends from high school was a pink-haired vampiress actually made the whole situation all the more enlightening to her, as she had watched history repeat itself in a way.

Baldomero walked into Alana's office and frowned, he was happy that business was good, but unhappy that it was so good that Alana refused to relax even though she didn't have to work as much or as hard as she was. He didn't want to see her work herself to death, although he would inwardly laugh to himself at the thought since vampires couldn't die from karoshi, but he didn't know if a Dhamphir could, so he did something he thought might help her relax.

"Jefe, you need to take some time off, do you know what time of the year this is?" he asked her and let his concern show in his tone as Shenhua, Revy, and surprisingly, Roberta, walked in with her master, Garcia Lovelace, and a smaller maid, in tow. Garcia walked over to Alana's desk with Fabiola and Roberta beside him and he saw Alana stand up as she put her hand forward to shake his as she said "Ah, Lovelace-san, it's a pleasure to meet you. I am happy to see you again, Roberta-san."

"Yes, why didn't you tell me that you worked for the Cartel?" the maid asked with a bit of danger in her tone that made the hair on Baldomero's neck stand up, He had witnessed when Roberta rampaged through Roanapur not once, but twice, and counted himself damned lucky to have lived through those times, now Roberta seemed ready to try and take Alana's head off. Alana didn't have to explain herself as Garcia raised his hand to stay Roberta and said "Roberta, the reason she didn't say anything then is because she didn't work for this Cartel then, nor does she now. She now _runs_ this Cartel. Am I correct, Ms. Helsing?"

"That you are, Garcia-san. I only came into contact with the Cartel a couple of weeks ago and have ran them after a rather violent take over that I instigated when they attacked a friend of mine on Abrego's orders, although I will admit that I find the money to be rather good, all things considered." Alana replied and Roberta calmed down as she said "My apologies. I do not trust or pretend to like Cartels after Master Garcia was kidnapped by this one once."

"It is quite alright, Roberta-san. You need not fear for Garcia-san or any other youths. I will not partake in the trafficking of people." came the response and Baldomero again told her she needed to take some time off as well as brought the time of the year to attention again, causing Alana to look at her calender. The day was December 11.

Alana sighed as she said "Baldomero-kun, it would seem that you are correct. I have been working too hard lately and have lost track of a critical time. Domo arigatou." then she stepped out from behind her desk to reveal that she was wearing a copy of Shenhua's outfit, having become rather fond of the cheongsam and coat ensemble, though she still combined it with her swords, guns, and gloves. Opening her phone she looked for her uncle Gunther's number and dialed it. As the phone rang she quickly stepped one foot into Revy's shadow and vanished, teleporting out of the room and leaving her two friends and one fledgeling confused as they took seats and decided to wait.

A few minutes later Alana appeared via the shadow of a lamp and her phone was closed as she turned to face Revy who said "Alana" "Revekka-san. I have a question I need answered" the Dhamphir replied and Revy merely shrugged her shoulders as she said "what you got on your mind?"

"The number to contact Dutch-san?" Alana replied with a sheepish grin as one of her fangs appeared, giving her a look that if it hadn't come from a creature Revy knew could tear her head off with ease would have had the gunslinger laughing like hell, instead she smiled and gave Alana the number.

Alana thanked Revy for the number and dialed it. After it rang a couple of times she heard Dutch answer and she said "Dutch-san, I would like to use your dock and boat for a couple of weeks."

"Okay, can I ask what for?" Dutch asked and Alana's voice took on a teasing, secretive tone as she said "That … is a secret. But I am offering forty-five thousand in American per day until I am finished with what I have planned. All I ask is that you steer clear of the harbor office until I give you your pay. Consider this a paid vacation, if you will."

"That is one damn pricy vacation, Miss Helsing, let me talk it over with Rock and the others first. Is Revy with you?" Dutch told her and she gave the affirmative before handing Revy the phone so she could discuss the matter with him.

Alana watched as Revy started talking and she heard "Yea, I hear ya boss man," "Fuck no I don't know what she has planned," "Fuckin-A. if somebody wanted to pay me 45 grand a day just to take a vacation and sit on my tight ass and drink I'm all the fuck for it Boss Man." then a minute or so later Revy hung up the phone and closed it before handing it back to Alana.

"Dutch agreed to it after Rock and Benny voted for it with me. It doesn't surprise me that Rock agreed to it, he still doesn't like violence." Revy told her and Alana thanked her before opening the phone back up and calling her uncle back, vanishing into a shadow again. Just as Revy went to leave the room she heard a stern voice behind her and she said almost as a curse "Fuck me" as Roberta decked her in the face hard enough that she slammed into Alana's desk with a loud crash, the heavy oak not budging as Revy's back bowed before she slid down to the floor.

"Alright, normally I'd beat the crap outta you for that. But since you hit me cause the kid shouldn't be hearing it I'll let it go for now." Revy snarled as she rubbed her face then she got a look of dumbfounded confusion on her face as she said "Did I really just say that? Dang, Alana must be rubbing off on me or something." then to her surprise Shenhua helped her back to her feet. The two had been forced to bury the hatchet as long as they worked for the Cartel and it had allowed them to see the similarities the two have to each other; Revy taking care of and maintaining her pistols, Shenhua doing the same but with her knives.

As they stood there, Alana began to teleport through the shadows back into the room and Baldomero teleported out by touching Garcia's shadow while pretending to get an errant sliver of wood stuck deep into the carpet. Alana looked around the room and asked curiously "Where did Baldomero-kun run off to?"

Baldomero had teleported halfway across the island to Alana's yacht, that whole legend about all Vampires being unable to cross water was just a load of bullshit. Only lower level vampires were unable to cross water since it's purifying effect would ash them on contact. For Nobility water was very painful and would severely weaken them while for Lords, Masters, and Royalty it was a mild irritant at worst and totally ineffective at best. Arriving in Alana's living room, he sat down on the throne like chair and dialed Gunther's number.

(Greetings. This is Sir Gunther Hardy, who might I ask is calling?)

"This is Baldomero de la Cruz, Alana Helsing's Fledgeling"

(Yes, I see. What I do for you?)

"Jefe has been overworking herself here and I was hoping to see if you would help me to take care of that."

(Ah, yes, I remember her telling me about that. She is thankful to you for bringing the season to her attention and I have something in mind to help ease her workload as well a surprise for her.)

"_Muchos gracias senor Hardy_. What can I do to help?" Baldomero asked the ancient vampire and the two of them got down to business.

At the Lagoon offices Alana arrived with Revy and Shenhua in tow and amazingly, Garcia, Roberta, and Fabiola went along with her. Sitting across from Dutch, Alana smiled warmly at him as she said "_Dutch-san_" and produced a contract with the terms of the job on it. Dutch looked at it and smiled, handed the contract to Benny, who looked at it and did the same, Rock and Revy looked at it together and nodded at each other before setting the contract back down on the table.

"So, do we have an agreement on the terms?" Alana asked and Dutch looked at her and nodded saying "Yea, I agree to them. though handing my boat over to somebody else for the foreseeable future makes me uneasy."

"I know how you feel. If someone were to take my yacht I would be a lot more restricted in my movements unless I use my powers, which I prefer naught to if I can help it. The Black Lagoon will be returned to you at the end of the contract and she will be unharmed, this I promise you." Alana replied, her voice having lost that seemingly ever present tone of noble indifference and taken on a more empathetic and caring tone.

Garcia had looked over Alana's shoulder and read the contract, and opened his eyes in shock as he directed Roberta and Fabiola to read it as well, the younger maid's eyes opening in shock and she seemed to hyperventilate at the figure Alana was going to pay for Lagoon company to, essentially, take a paid vacation.

After Fabiola finally calmed down and seemed like herself again, Alana signed her name on the contract and handed it to Dutch, who did the same before rolling it up and handing it to Benny saying "Just in case." and Alana nodded knowingly. It never hurt to be careful and keep a contract handy in case someone tried to stiff you, which would be very hazardous for one's health if they tried to stiff Alana. She had no qualms about 'taking care' of a problem after all.

Over the next two weeks, a group from Argall arrived in Roanapur and the sounds of welding could be heard at the harbor side Lagoon offices. During that time Alana could be seen talking to her uncle, a man of average height and ebon black hair, his outfit an almost exact duplicate of the clothes Alana had worn into Roanapur, only he didn't wear a jacket or coat, he had a monocle over one eye nor did he carry any firearms and he wore actual shoes instead of boots with a band in his hair to hold it in a ponytail.

When Hardy wasn't discussing things with Alana, he was talking with Baldomero, the two of them making an odd pair as Baldomero refused to wear a shirt and Hardy was dressed as what he was, a butler and retainer, but still very capable of combat when required. The two were secretly planning something for Alana and making sure she couldn't overhear.

Baldomero had witnessed Alana practicing with _Elegantes Herz_ a few times and it had surprised him down to his bones to discover that Alana was a fully grown _frickin_ magical girl complete with transformation item and unique outfit, though her outfit appeared to be more mundane than magical. He had also heard the item itself speak regularly in a woman's voice in German and Alana would actually talk back to it as if she understood what it was saying.

Across Roanapur, thugs, prostitutes, gunmen, and other assorted scumbags and criminals, got up and looked at their calenders; December 24th. Alana was no different as she woke up and looked over at the calender she kept by her bed onboard her yacht, having taken to living there during the 'job' she'd given Lagoon Company. Sitting up, the first thing she did was call Dutch and tell him to meet her at his harbor side office to receive his payment and to bring Benny and Rock with him.

After getting off the phone with Dutch, she called Balalaika and Chang and asked them to meet her in the harbor side Lagoon Offices. After getting off the phone completely, she got out of bed, revealing the sheer nightgown she wore that revealed her panties but kept her modesty elsewhere. Coming out of the shower, she wore her new preferred outfit and left her room, finding Baldomero, Shenhua, and Revy waiting on her and together they left the yacht and entered the Lagoon Offices dock, to the sight of a tarp covering what looked like a boat and several boxes sitting under a tree in the office proper.

Sitting in the Office proper, they were met by Hardy and he smiled at them as they all sat down to await the others.

As they waited, the first to arrive was Lagoon Company, followed by Hotel Moscow, Chang of the Triads, and even Garcia Lovelace alongside Roberta and Fabiola. After everyone arrived downstairs, they looked around to see what looked like a boat underneath a tarp on the ramp.

A voice calling from one side of the room startled them and everyone but Alana turned with a start, grabbing weapons, only to see a black portal with two glowing red eyes appearing from it as the owner stepped out to reveal a Vampire with wavy dark brown hair and a goatee that seemed right out of a Three Musketeers movie.

The lone vampire was followed by eleven more, who all knelt down in two rows in front of the portal as the lone one walked up to Alana who remarked lovingly "Je adore, Je t'aime, mon amour." and the vampire, Francisque, replied "Je adore, Je t'aime, mon amour" and to everyone else's shock, the two kissed right there, their lips locked together in a way that made it abundantly clear that they were in love, causing Revy to hide a blush as Garcia and Fabiola followed her example.

A laugh of amusement broke the spell as the two lovers broke apart and Francisque took his place knelling at the portal, where the King of Vampires walked out in all of his glory alongside his wife, with Alana's mother and father right behind them. Alana's dad was clearly a cop, the fatigues tucked into knee high boots with a formfitting shirt underneath football player like body armour bearing APD SWAT markings made it abundantly clear while his eyes shown with barely disguised mirth and his hair gave him a friendly air.

The King walked past the knelling Masters and went over to Alana, who knelt down, sending a mental burst to Baldomero instructing him to do the same, the well-built vampire doing as instructed as the King put one hand on Alana's chin and said in a surprisingly warm tone "My child, I am happy to see you well. You need not knell before me at this time. This is a day for giving!" he said happily as he had Alana come to her feet, the Queen coming over kissing her on the cheeks along with a hug as a way of greeting While a new face came through the portal before it closed.

After introductions were passed around, Alana and Gunther went over to the tarp and raised it up a little before Alana said "Dutch-san, the contract is fulfilled" then she and Gunther ripped the tarp off to reveal the Black Lagoon, which looked brand new, as if she were freshly constructed with a great big red bow tied onto the crows' nest as Alana said "This is part of my gift to you Dutch-san. I had my uncle restore your boat to pristine condition then upgrade her with improved engines and stronger armour using an alloy created only in Argall. She is now much faster and can shrug off anything from the size of an anti-tank rocket on down. Merry Christmas my friend."

Dutch was ecstatic as he went over to his boat and lovingly rubbed his hands on the Black Lagoon's hull. "Thanks Alana, but what do you mean by 'part'?"

Alana laughed in mirth as she said "Climb aboard and look on your control station, the rest of my gift and your payment is there. Benny-san has a gift waiting for him in the boat's radar room." prompting both men to climb aboard, Dutch to his seat and Benny to the radar room. Arriving at the control station, Dutch found a small wooden box big enough for a pair of shades and tied with a red and green bow, the words "Dutch-san, it is my hope that these are to your satisfaction." written in Alana's handwriting with a briefcase underneath the smaller box.

Opening the box, Dutch was as happy as a kid in a candy store when he spied his new babies and couldn't keep a smile from his face as he took off his cheap sunglasses with one hand and reached down gently for his new ones. The sunglasses were rimmed in a silver version of the same alloy his boat was now armoured in, oval-shaped just the way he liked, but a little smaller than the average pair of reading glasses. The dark tinting was a deep gray with just a hint of red, striking the happy medium of being light enough to not be a hindrance at night, yet dark enough to keep out the bright light of the sun. They had even been treated for glare and reflection.

The best part, as he read the tag, was the chemical they'd been coated in. The label promised that even in the heaviest rain, droplets would disperse or run off with only a small decrease in visibility. He loved it even more since they also came with guards for his peripheral vision.

Dutch-smiled with a feral grin as he slipped the glasses on and went for the larger case, opening it he found brick upon brick of $100 bills in American, a quick count gave the total as $630,000. Oh yea, Dutch was a very happy pirate with that much cash and glasses this bad ass.

Benny had ran into the radar room and to his own shock and surprise, he found sets of integrated radar, sonar, and computer systems that would put the AN/SPY-1 radar to shame. Turning the sets on he could see for more than a 100 miles in every direction, every boat in the harbor showing up with almost perfect clarity and the system itself even identified them for him. Benny even found a new set of glasses to replace the ones he wore already, and putting them on found that they fit perfectly.

While Dutch and Benny were checking out their gifts, Baldomero had grabbed up his guitarra and taken to singing Christmas carols in his native Spanish while Gunther handed Revy a brown case and told her "I do recall that you are the firearms expert of Lagoon Company, these should be to your liking," and he opened the case for her; Revy's eyes widening in glee as she pulled out two identical pistols that looked like show pieces.

Holding them, she marveled at their light weight and balance, as well as the extremely apparent custom parts that went into them. Accepting the shoulder rigs from Gunther and putting them on after taking her old ones off, she was startled as a bright light issued from the two weapons for a few seconds and went it cleared, she stared at the gun in surprise as she read the newly inscribed dedication; _To Revy from Hunters Arms __Weapon Industrials Inc., Hunters ARMS 9mm auto "Seraph."_

_Pulling the slides back after checking the loads, she clicked the safeties off and took aim at a pair of cans sitting off the side away from everyone. She fired on instinct. She was very impressed and pleased to see the rounds hit the cans dead center of where she aimed, and that the guns themselves had virtually no recoil and were practically silent, she could even clearly see the sighting lasers. her smile grew even larger when she checked the loads to find the clips were full again, and Rock had a look on his face that revealed he wasn't exactly too anxious to see Revy use those pistols, though as Fate would have it, Caitir walked over to him with a good sized box in her hands._

_Caitir looked him and smiled warmly as she said "Rokuro-chan, it's good to see you after so many years." before she set the box down and took him into a friendly yet chaste hug, which Rock returned as he said "Caitir-sama, I'm happy to see you too." then she handed the box to him, Rock noticing that it had a tag on it saying it was for him from Alana._

_Opening the box he found a brand new shirt and pants complete with tie and shoes. Looking at a tag on the inside of the box, he found that the entire outfit was made with fabrics and leathers found in Argall. Thanking Caitir and Alana, he went into the office and set the box down before coming back down to watch everything else._

_Alana, with Francisque by her side, went over to Balalaika and handed her a small case, while giving Chang one as well. Opening her case, Balalaika was surprised to see it was full of cigars and picking one up, she gave it a sniff relishing the rich and smooth scent as Alana said "Those are long filler cigars from Cuba." then she turned her attention to Chang who opened his case to find that it had the same kind of Cigars in it. The two thanked her as she handed Shenhua a wrapped packed, which was opened to reveal a pair of brand new Khukuri with etchings along their blessed silver blades._

_Baldomero joined Gunther and the two motioned for the new vampiress to come forward and Baldomero sent a mental burst to Alana asking her to come over to them._

_After she joined them, Gunther said to Alana "my niece. Baldomero has informed me of your overworked state, and to rectify this matter, we hired you a secretary." and this was the vampiress' cue as she said "Hello, I'm Dafina. It is an honor to be working for you." and to that Alana gave an amused chuckle as she said to Dafina "The honor is all mine, I'm grateful to have someone who has not only my Fledgeling's approval, but my uncle's as well. You don't have to stand on ceremony with me."_

_After Dutch and Benny reappeared, the group went up to the Office to start the real party, complete with a huge feast._

_After the feast and party was over and done with, the groups departed as the sun seemed ready to sink beneath the waves; Alana was joined by Francisque, Revy, Shenhua, Baldomero, Dafina, her parents, the King and Queen along with the rest of the 13 Masters, and Gunther. When the group reached Alana's headquarters, the King raised one hand and the entire group stopped as he said "Lady Helsing, Sir Hardy, do we not have the ability to gift this child a more fitting place to conduct her business transactions?"_

_At this hidden signal; the three vampires surged their power, the seals holding Caitir and Gunther's powers back shattering like glass as a pair of magic circles grew to the size of the island itself and began rotating with black lightning and shadows dancing everywhere. Once the shadows vanished, the two were shown in their full glory as the magic circles vanished as quickly as they arrived._

_They wore matching suits that mirrored Alana's when she arrived in Roanapur, only Gunther still wore his monocle and his jacket was a shadowy black. Their eyes were glowing a frightening ruby red while their hair a silky ebon black with their facial features made sharper, and more predatory._

_The Queen stood by her husband and two of her closest friends as the four channeled their power, causing a ripple in the air as the hallway beyond the door leading into Alana's headquarters glowed with an unholy light as the ground shook violently from the spell the group was casting._

_When the spell finished and the four vampires lowered their hands, The King walked forward and opened the door, gesturing for the others to go in ahead of him, the vampires in the group wasting no time in doing as instructed, disobeying the single most powerful vampire on the planet when he was being kind was a death wish after all, and the group came up short as they looked around in awe._

_Looking around, they found themselves in the courtyard of a massive castle that looked like something out of the Transylvania series as belonging to Dracula; the castle's keep stood what seemed to be seven stories into the air with structures along the outer walls which stood three stories into the air and looked thick enough to take a cannon round head on without crumbling. The castle itself didn't have that rundown and abandoned look to it, instead it looked freshly constructed, and it was._

_Going inside, they followed the King, noticing that the men who normally worked for Alana were already inside and when she told them to act business as usual, they listened. Reaching a room on the sixth floor, Dafina sat down in front of a desk and the rest moved into the room behind a pair of double doors. Arriving there, they found the room was well decorated, but with no more than necessary as the King said "My Child, this castle is yours. The spells woven into the doors of the building outside will teleport someone to this pocket dimension. Consider this our Christmas gift to you."_

_Alana could only thank the King and Queen, as well as her mother and uncle, for such a gift. It wasn't every day that a Vampire was given their own Castle by the Royal family, and her own family being involved made it even more of a treat._


End file.
